Cosas del Destino
by TefyStewartDe'Pattinson
Summary: Bella se va a Inglaterra a estudiar en la universidad de Oxford a cumplir su sueño.Edward un cantante famoso,se va de vacaciones a la ciudad de Oxford,lo que no sabe es que el destino le pondrá en su camino lo que siempre ha buscado. ALL.HUMANS
1. Chapter 1: Esta es mi vida

****

****

**Twilight le pertenece a nuestra adorada Stephanie Meyer, que más quisiera yo que Edward fuera solo mío. La historia es de la autoria mi "madre" Carmen Lobo.**

**Cosas del destino**

_"Bella se va a Inglaterra a estudiar en la universidad de Oxford a cumplir su sueñ un cantante famoso,se va de vacaciones a la ciudad de Oxford,lo que no sabe es que el destino le pondrá en su camino lo que siempre ha buscado". ALL HUMANS_

**

* * *

**

**Bella pov**

-Mamáa.. ¿Dónde está mi franela?-

-No lo sé hija estaba en tu cuarto… Búscala bien Bells no me digas que ya la perdiste.- Esto siempre sucedía se desaparecía mi ropa y cuando le preguntaba a mi mamá nunca sabia donde estaba y cuando la buscaba como por arte de magia aparecía en su cuarto.

Ah sí, se preguntaran quien soy yo, bueno mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella o Bells como me dicen mis amigos, vivo en la alocada cuidad de Los Ángeles junto con mi mamá Renée que es dueña de una tienda de ropa y mi papá Charlie dueño de una venta de autos. Quizás a simple vista somos como una familia adinerada, por los trabajos de mi madre y mi padre claro, pero no es así; Somos de clase media-alta, bueno aunque no puedo negar que nos damos nuestros lujos. Vivimos en una zona de gente de clase media- alta (nada ostentoso como creen). Mis amigas bueno ellas son Ángela y Jessica con ellas paso todo mi tiempo claro exacto cuando están con sus novios Ben y Mike. No puedo decir que era popular o la mas agraciada de el instituto donde estudie por que no era así. Todo lo contraria mi mundo eran los libros había leído mas de 150 libros en toda mi vida y solo tengo 18 años, pero eso era los mío y claro la música clásica, mi libro favorito orgullo y prejuicio. Todos me consideran un ratón de biblioteca aparte de que no era lo que se espera de una chica de LA, todo lo contrario mi piel era blanca- linda debo decir, pero sin color alguno, tenía el cabello de un color caoba, era delgada, con ojos color chocolate y media aproximadamente 1.67 mtos. Soy totalmente descoordinada y torpe es decir que no puedo caminar por una superficie plana sin encontrar por lo menos un obstáculo con el cual tropezarme o caerme, que decir de bailar ni siquiera es mi fuerte y mucho menos los deportes. Quizás por eso nunca pertenecí a las "populares" como lo eran Lauren y Tanya sin duda las más hermosas de todo en instituto, las más populares y por supuesto las líderes del equipo de porristas, aunque pertenecer a ese grupo nunca me importó eran superficiales y no tenían ni un poco de cerebro para pensar. Lo de ellas era el maquillaje, la ropa, los chicos y por supuesto los artistas y tratar de ser como Paris Hilton- todas una cabeza hueca-, menos mal que así no eran ni Angie y Jess nosotras éramos felices las tres aunque no fuéramos populares.

-Mama ya encontré mi camisa, voy a recibir el correo hoy me llegaba la respuesta de la universidad, nos vemos luego.  
-Adiós Bells suerte, no regreses muy tarde mira que hoy hay comida en familia- bueno siempre era así, los sábados eran sagrados para mis padres y se hacían las comidas o mejor las cenas en familias.  
-Claro, no me tardo.-

Salí de mi casa y hay estaba mi bebé, el mejor regalo que me habían dado mis padres mi hermoso volvo negro del año, fue mi regalo de graduación así que empezaba a usarlo hasta ahora pero aun así era mi bebé. Me monté en mi coche y partí rumbo a recoger mi sobre, estaba tan ansiosa ese era mi sueño, mientras otros chicos pensaban en lo que harían en el verano o cuantas veces se iban a emborrachar durante el mes en mi mente solo estaba el hecho de conseguir mi beca en la universidad de Oxford para estudiar literatura. Durante todo el trayecto a la oficina de correo mi mente vagaba en como seria estar fuera de mi país, sin mis padres y VIVIENDO SOLA. Definitivamente eso era lo mejor de todo, aunque aun así iba a extrañar a mis padres, pero todo valía la pena.  
Cuando llegue a la oficina de correo estacione mi coche y baje, hacía un calor infernal como era de esperarse en este verano en LA.

-Hola Bella, ¿cómo estás?- me pregunto la señora Newton, madre de Mike- me imagino que vienes por tu sobre "esperado".- Noté el todo con que decía esperado ya que no le había dicho a nadie de que se trataba lo que esperaba desde hace meses, eso solo lo sabían mis padres y mis amigas.  
-Hola Sra. Newton, estoy bien gracias, y así es vengo a buscar el sobre… ¿Será que ya llegó?.-  
- Si, espera un momento y te lo busco, espero que ahora si nos digas de que trata.- Como no esperar que dijera eso si la Sra. Newton siempre ha sido la mujer más chismosa de toda la localidad.  
Mientras ella iba a buscar el sobre yo esperaba un poco desesperada por tenerlo en mis manos.

-Bueno Bella aquí está tu sobre.- Cuando recibí en sobre fue como si me entregaran los más preciado de mi vida. Salí del local con un simple "gracias" y me dirigí directo a mi coche, cuando llegue a él no aguante más la espera y abrí el sobre delicadamente para poder leer lo que decía.

_Srta. Isabella Swan  
Tenemos el gusto de dirigirnos a usted, para informarle que su solicitud de beca para la carrera de Literatura en nuestra universidad ha sido aceptada. Nos alegra contar con la presencia de una estudiante tan brillante como usted, sus notas nos dejaron impresionados. Le recordamos que todos los datos e información se encuentra en este sobre, esperamos muy pronto tenerla con nosotros, sin más que decir nos despedimos. _

_Universidad de Oxford._

-OH POR DIOS NO LO PUEDO CREER… ME ACEPTARON, ME ACEPTARON- No lo podía creer, me habían aceptado, mi sueño se había cumplido me iba a Inglaterra. Sin más que esperar Salí directo a mi casa, tenía que contárselo a mi mamá, mi papá, también a Ángela y Jessica. Mientras iba directo a mi casa recibí una llamada, era Jessica.  
-Bells, ¿cómo estás? Llamé a tu casa y Renée me dijo que fuiste a buscar el sobre, dime, ¿ya lo tienes?, ¿qué te dijeron?, ¿te vas a ir cuando?, cuentaa…- bueno como siempre mi mamá arruinó mi sorpresa y para colmo mi hiperactiva amiga con su bombardeo de preguntas.  
-Hola Jess, estoy bien, ya lo tengo, me aceptaron y tengo que estar ahí en una semana.- Y aquí es donde me separo del teléfono por los gritos de mi amiga.  
-Bells no lo puedo creer, que feliz estoy por ti, vas a cumplir tu sueño y vas a vivir sola… Como te envidio en estos momentos amiga.  
- Si Jess lo sé es la mejor noticia que eh recibido, tu sabes todo el tiempo que eh esperado para esto y ya lo logre… Pero mira ahora nos vemos en mi casa que voy hacia allá, porfa avísale a Angie que llegue allá pero no lo cuentes nada todavía.-  
- Ok, tranquila nos vemos allá… te quiero. -  
-yo también Jess.-

Cuando llegué a casa, mi papá ya había llegado y las chicas también solo esperaba que Jess no contara nada. Cuando bajé de mi coche y entre a la casa trate de mostrar indiferencia y pesar que no era buena para las mentiras creo que los engañe, claro menos a Jess que ya sabía todo y trataba de no reírse.  
-¿Qué pasó Bells?, ¿Por qué esa cara?, ¿qué te dijeron?- Todos esperaban a que contestara la pregunta que me había hecho mi papá, con cara de preocupación, de seguro mi cara si los había en engañado.  
-Hola papá, bueno pues que les puedo decir- trataba de que mis palabras sonaran lo más triste posible pero fue verdaderamente difícil ya que estaba que no cavia de felicidad y la cara de Jess no ayudaba mucho- fui a la oficina de correo y cuando recibí el sobre no aguante las ganas y lo abrí de una vez y me dijeron que...-  
-Que te dijeron Bella suéltalo ya nos tienes en ascuas- esa era Angie, estaba hasta más nerviosa que mis padres.  
-¡ME ACEPTARON, ME ACEPTARON!... me voy a Oxford- y ahí fue cuando sentí que todos soltaron el aire, después de eso solo sentí abrazos y felicitaciones por parte de mis padres y mis amigas.  
-Hay Bells nos habías asustado y con esa cara que traías- me decía Renée mientras me abrazaba.  
- Bueno es que la espera lo hacía más emocionante y creo que los logre engañar.-

Después de eso todos fuimos a comer y nuestra cena en familia paso a ser una cena de celebración con mis padres y mis amigos, todos estábamos en mi restaurant favorito "La Bella Italia" pasando un rato agradable conversando de todo la ropa que iba a llevar, los sitios que tenía que conocer, los chicos de otro país, los regalos, las visitas, donde iba a vivir, en fin de todo lo que pasaría cuando me fuera mi hogar.  
Así fue pasando la semana entre los preparativos de mi viaje, la visa, el pasaporte, la ropa y sobre todo la ropa mis amigas me obligaron a tres días de horrible tortura de compra de ropa para tener mi guardarropa "al día", los libros y todo lo que según mis padres, ya que yo no era muy amante de llevar tantas cosas iba a necesitar cuando viviera allá.

La semana pasó volando y ya me encontraba preparándome para mi partida. Estaba tomando mi baño para tratar de relajarme y poder viajar tranquila cuando sentí el grito de mi madre desde la sala.  
-Bells, por favor apresúrate tenemos el tiempo justo para que te vistas y llegar al aeropuerto, o es que pretendes que te deje el avión.-  
- Ya voy, estoy terminando de arreglarme ya bajo-. Resignada tuve que salir de mi relajante ducha para arreglarme. Me puse algo simple un pantalón de mezclilla pitillo, mi camisa azul de manga larga y cuello en V, y mis adoradas converse, mi cabello era un desastre por ello solo lo amarre en una coleta alta con algunos mechones sueltos; mi único equipaje de mano era el chamarra impermeable ya que según en Inglaterra era invierno.  
Bajé para encontrarme con mis padres que me esperaban en la sala.  
-Listo ya podemos irnos- dije.  
-Buenos Bells camino a tu nueva vida.-  
Cuando ya íbamos directo al aeropuerto le hice prometer a Charlie que mandaría mi auto lo más pronto posible a donde me instalara para tener con que desplazarme. Cuando llegamos a el aeropuerto puede ver los ojos cristalinos de mi madre y de mi padre aunque este último tratara de ocultarlo. Y ahí comprendí que dejaba la pequeña Bella atrás, la Bella que dependía de sus padres, por una Bella que ahora solo contaba con ella misma y tenia que aprender a vivir ella sola.

_"Pasajeros con destino a la Ciudad de Oxford por favor abordar por la puerta 7"_

Y ahí estaba el llamado a mi nueva vida.

-Bueno Bells, creo que aquí es donde nos despedimos- decía mi padre mientras me abrazaba y me daba un beso en el cabello- te quiero pequeña, cuídate.- y aquí fue donde no aguante mas y mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas.  
- Yo también te quiero papá.-  
-Hay cariño, mi Bells te voy a extrañar mi niña- y esta era mi madre con sus ojos bañados en lagrimas mientras me abrazaba- cuídate por favor cuando llegues allá nos llamas. Te quiero mi niña.-  
-Tranquila mamá cuando llegue allá los llamo. Yo también te quiero.-

Comencé a caminar directo a la zona de abordaje, viendo como mis padres se despedían de mi abrazados y con lagrimas en los ojos, y aquí iba yo Isabella Swan llorando también como siempre lo hacía, un horrible habito, pero esta vez era de felicidad y también nostalgia por que iba a cumplir mi sueño pero ellos me iban hacer falta. Cuando estaba por entregar mi pasaje escuche como me llamaban.

-BELLS, BELLS.- y cuando di la vuelta venían mis amigas corriendo.  
- No pesabas irte sin que nos despidiéramos de ti ¿o sí?- esa era Jess.  
- Oh, chicas gracias por venir. Las voy a extrañar tanto juro que hablaremos por msn y por teléfono. Las quiero. -  
-Bells nosotras también te vamos a extrañar nos vas a ser tanta falta, ya no seremos las tres mosqueteras.- esa era Angie, dios se me había olvidado lo de las tres mosqueteras y ahora solo serian dos.  
-claro que no Angie, siempre seremos las tres mosqueteras solo que ahora una va a estar más lejos. Pero igual seguiremos unidas.-

-Pero buenos Bells ya te tienes que ir por si no te va a dejar el avión.-  
-Bueno chicas ya me voy las quiero.-  
- Y nosotras a ti.-  
Y así me fui directo a el avión camino a un nuevo comienzo y a lograr lo que siempre había querido.  
-Ciao Bells, ¡Te queremos!-

********

* * *

Que tal les ha parecido? que es lo que Bella puede encontrar en Oxford?

Bueno, esta es la primera historia que publico en FF! Actualizaré los días lunes, miércoles, viernes y domingos =).. En el próximo cap un Pov Edward, me encantaría saber que opinan de la historia de mi "mamá"

Reviews?

TefyStew 3


	2. Chapter 2: Esta es mi vida II

**Como ya saben, Twilight y todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (que más quisiera yo que Edward me perteneciera) y la trama es de la autoria de mi "madre" Carmen Lobo.

* * *

****Edward Pov **

-Alice, por favor sal de mi cuarto no entiendes que quiero dormir- Por dios a veces mi hermana podía ser tan insoportable, era mi día de descanso y ni así podía dormir hasta tarde.  
-No hermanito, te paras ya tenemos que arreglar tu nuevo vestuario y este es el único día que tienes libre así que de pie, AHORA.- y que mas podía hacer sino pararme, porque definitivamente no era bueno ver a esta pequeña duendecillo molesta.  
- Listo Alice, ya voy solo déjame darme una ducha y te alcanzo ¿vale?-  
- Ok, pero no te tardes te espero en el restaurant.- y después salió dejándome solo para darme una relajante ducha con agua caliente.

Y bueno se preguntaran quien soy verdad, mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen Masen o mejor conocido como Edward Cullen. Aunque eh de admitir que mi familia me dice Ed, Eddie, Tony…Vivo en Londres pero por mi trabajo tengo que estar viajando constantemente, ah no eh dicho en que trabajo  
¿verdad? Pues soy cantante y compositor desde que tengo 17 años; ahora tengo 19 y soy reconocido a nivel mundial, amo mi trabajo desde pequeño siempre fue lo que quise hacer y claro todo tiene sus ventajas y eso es algo que me encanta en esto ¿por qué? Pues simple, tengo dinero, aunque esto no es lo más importante para mi ayuda, conozco casi todo el mundo, conozco a casi todas las celebridades, tengo a todas las chicas más guapas a mis pies y todo haciendo lo que amo que es la música, aunque todos creen que lo mío es el pop amo la música clásica, y toco el piano desde los tres años, también me gusta leer y mi libro preferido es orgullo y prejuicio. Mis padres son Carlisle y Esme, mi padre es dueño de la disquera Cullen & Asociados y mi madre es decoradora de interiores, tengo dos hermanos Alice, ella es la más pequeña de la familia tiene 18 años y es como mi asesora de moda y Emmett que es el mayor de los tres tiene 21 años es mi abogado. Ah por cierto yo soy alto, piel blanca, ojos verde esmeralda, cabello cobrizo, un total desastre que no tiene arreglo y porque no decirlo, muy guapo. Aunque sé que eso suena totalmente egocéntrico y lo sé porque todos me lo dicen o por lo menos las chicas.

-Eddie, deberías apurarte la duende se está impacientando- y hay estaba mi hermano, dañando mi baño de relajación.  
-Emmett, mi nombre es EDWARD escuchaste bien no Eddie así que deja de decirme por ese estúpido sobrenombre. Y ya salgo me estoy arreglando.-  
- Hay Eddie pero por que te molestas si sabes que es un apodo de cariño hermano.- Maldita sea será que nunca va entender, es como hablar con un niño y es que en definitiva eso era Emmett un niño en cuerpo de hombre.  
-Juro que si me dices Eddie de nuevo, no le podrás dar hijos a Rose- le dije mientras salía ya del baño totalmente arreglado y si esa era la debilidad de mi hermano, Rose, su novia, la única que lo aguanta y la única que de verdad es el amor de mi hermano.  
- Oye, Ed con eso no se juega, tú sabes que solo te digo así por cariño.-  
- Y tu bien sabes que yo odio ese estúpido sobrenombre así que no me digas así. Y mejor ya vamos por que la enana nos debe estar esperando.- Y con esto salimos del cuarto rumbo al restaurant del hotel para vernos con Alice y arreglar todo la nueva ropa para la gira.

Cuando llegamos al restaurant desayunamos sin hacer ningún comentario, para después salir a donde tenían toda la nueva ropa que mi hermana había ordenado.  
Estos días nos encontrábamos en Paris, ya que aquí terminaba mi gira para dentro de una semana volver a Londres y tomar 2 meses de vacaciones en Oxford antes de volver a mi rutina.  
-Bueno hermanito, creo que podemos comenzar, mira te va a probar primero todo lo que usaras en tus conciertos que es eso que esta allá- cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia donde mi hermana apuntaba me di cuenta de que habían casi 30 cambios de ropa, y eso que solo quedaban 5 conciertos, en definitiva mi hermana estaba loca.  
-Pero Alice por dios ahí hay ropa como para 30 conciertos y solo quedan 5.-  
-Dios hermano eres tan ingenuo, recuerda que siempre hay que estar listos tu eres una estrella y no puedes andar con la misma ropa. Mira ahí está la ropa que usas antes del concierto, durante el concierto y después de que termines.- Lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, aunque me sigue pareciendo una completa tontería.  
-Alice, eso es una completa tontería. Esa ropa del antes y después la usare solo como 15 minutos.  
-Sin protestar Edward, aquí la que sabe soy yo así que te pruebas todo lo que yo te diga sin quejarte.

Y así paso mi tarde entre probarme más de 60 cambios de ropa, que si la formal, que si la de los conciertos, la que usare en los dos meses de vacaciones y hasta la que usaría cuando estuviera en mi casa, definitivamente mi hermana estaba loca y era una compradora compulsiva.  
Mi semana paso muy rápido entre conciertos, entrevistas, Huir de los reporteros. Y aquí estaba yo igual de nervioso que siempre como si fuera mi primer concierto.

-listo Edward, tienes dos minutos para salir- me decía Sam, mi manager.  
- Ok, bueno muchachos preparados y que todo salga bien.  
Y mientras esperaba que sonara el intro para entrar a escena. Me di cuenta que este era el concierto que tanto había esperado. No iba a ser igual que los demás este Cd era distinto donde mostraba que buscaba a esa persona especial la que llegara mi vida con al que compartiera todas mis experiencias y ella igual conmigo. Este Cd era más romántico, había pasado de un pop a baladas y así cuando encontrara a la persona que me llenara le pudiera cantar estas canciones al oído y sabes que se estremeciera con solo escuchar mi voz y que me dijera esas dos palabras que tanto ansiaba escuchar de manera verdadera y no por conseguir fama y dinero a mi costa. Cuando escuche a mi manager decir que saliera a escena y así lo hice.

Este concierto lo comenzaría con mi primer sencillo una balada.  
-¡BUENAS NOCHES, PARIS!- mientras decía estos escuchaba como todos me aclamaban "Edward, Edward"… era una total locura.  
-Bueno esta comenzare con algo distinto una balada, este es el primer sencillo de mi nuevo Cd espero que les guste y me acompañen si se la saben.

_Pasaré por ti esta noche  
Ya conozco de memoria el camino hacia la casa  
Donde fui feliz un día  
Y hoy soy una visita más  
Me recibes fríamente  
Todo está tal como antes...mas tu cuarto tiene llave  
Por si atacan los recuerdos  
Y nos da por recordar  
Se supone que por ti no siento nada  
Que el pasado no me pesa ya  
Se supone que es muy fácil repetir que bien me va  
Aunque muy dentro...me esté muriendo  
Se supone que mejor fue separarnos  
Que la vida debe continuar  
Se supone que ya no me importa quién te besará  
Esa es mi pena...por suponer que te podría olvidar  
Me despido en el portal  
Y me trago de un suspiro las palabras  
Tú ya tienes otro amor  
Yo regreso a mi dolor  
Yo no tengo nada más...  
Se supone que por ti no siento nada  
Que el pasado no me pesa ya  
Se supone que es muy fácil repetir que bien me va  
Aunque muy dentro...me esté muriendo  
Se supone que mejor fue separarnos  
Que la vida debe continuar  
Se supone que ya no me importa quién te besará  
Esa es mi pena...por suponer que te podría olvidar _

Escuche como todos aplaudían y la cantaban conmigo, esta canción la había escrito mientras recordaba lo que me contaba Alice sobre una de las peleas que tuvo con Jasper y a pesar de que su historia termino bien, preferí darle a mi canción un final un poco mas dramático y mezclar el infinito amor con el olvido.  
Después seguí con canciones más movidas, más pop y por supuesto más baladas pero nada comparado con la primera letra las otras eran de verdadero amor de lo que salía de mi corazón y esperaba decirle a la persona amada, el concierto duro casi tres horas. Cuando por fin terminó me retire al camerino donde estaba mi familia.

-Hijo estuviste espectacular, me volviste a sorprender felicitaciones.- mi padre siempre me hacía sentir bien con sus palabras.  
-Gracias papá, no espere que estuvieras aquí se que estas muy ocupado.  
-Como no estar en los logros más importantes de mis hijos, si ustedes saben que para mí es más importante mi familia que mi negocio.  
-Hijo, que hermosas canciones de donde te inspiraste, se que enamoraste a mas de una jovencita con esas canciones pobres deben estar afuera suspirando por ti- y hay esta mi madre siempre con esas palabras, yo se que ella quería que dejara de andar con una y otra, que consiguiera a esa mujer que llenara mi vida como ella llena la de papá y yo esperaba lo mismo pero esa mujer todavía no llegaba.  
-Ay hermanito la primera canción, fue perfecta gracias por usarme a mí a mi Jazz como inspiración, claro que nuestra historia no termino así pero igual gracias.  
-De nada Alie, y gracias a todos por estar aquí los quiero de verdad.- y ahí venia el abrazo familiar aunque fue interrumpido por mi hermano.  
-Familiaaa… ¿se pensaban abrazar sin mi? hieren mis sentimientos- todos nos reímos al ver como Emmett se quitaba una lagrima imaginaria.- ah hermanito felicitaciones pero que canciones tan cursis.  
-Gracias hermano tu siempre con tus comentarios, pero ahora si abrazo en familia?- y todos nos abrazamos, amaba tanto esto ,el calor de mi familia que a pesar del dinero y la posición social siempre hemos sido muy unidos.

Después de que Salí del lugar del concierto me despedí de mi familia para irme directo al hotel ya que mañana seria el día de volver a Londres y después a Oxford a tener unas muy merecidas vacaciones de 2 meses.  
Cuando ya teníamos todo para salir nos fuimos hasta el aeropuerto, esta vez solo viajaría yo con mi manager ya que mi familia se había ido ayer mismo y los bailarines tenían sus bien merecidas vacaciones también. El viaje paso de manera muy rápida y cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en el aeropuerto de Londres me retire directo a mi departamento y poder organizar todo antes de tomar mi vuelvo a Oxford que salía mañana.  
Pase quizás la mejor noche después de casi 4 meses de giras, me fui directo a la ducha ya que solo quedaban dos horas para que mi vuelo saliera. Gracias a dios tenia a mi hermana que había arreglado mis maletas y a Sam por dejar todo listo en mi casa para poder relajarme. Después de pasar 20 minutos bajo el agua caliente decidí salir para arreglarme eh irme al aeropuerto.  
Cuando llegue al aeropuerto gracias a Sam no habían reporteros ya que ellos creían que me iba para América, por ello fue fácil llegar hasta mi avión y despegar rumbo a mi descanso.

* * *

**Que les ha parecido este capítulo? Edward es muy tierno *-* o no?**

**La canción cantada por Edward es "Se Supone" de Luis Fonsi**

**En el próximo cap el primer encuentro entre Edward y Bella, no es emocionante?**

**Reviews?**

**Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia ;) mi madre le pone mucho corazón!**

**X- Tefy Stew!**


	3. Chapter 3: Primer Encuentro

**Esta maravillosa historia es de la autoria de mi madre Carmen Lobo, como ya saben, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer incluyendo al maravilloso Edward Cullen (Pronto será mio, lo sé *-*)**

**Disfruten del capitulo ;)**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Cuando ya me encontraba en el avión, solo pensaba en cómo sería mi vida ahora ¿conocería a alguien?, ¿tendría amigos como Angie o Jess?, ¿Cómo sería la universidad?, esas preguntan rondaban por mi cabeza hasta que poco a poco me fui sumiendo en un profundo sueño.  
De repente sentí que tocaban mi hombro.  
-Srita., srita- cuando abrí los ojos una de las azafatas estaba en frente de mi- disculpe pera ya aterrizamos y todos los pasajeros están bajando.  
-Oh gracias, ya me bajo.- después de recoger mi bolso de mano bajé del avión y fui directo a recoger mi equipaje.

Cuando Salí del aeropuerto tome un taxi para ir directo al campus de la universidad y sabes donde dormiría y que clases tendría ya que solo quedaban unas dos semanas para que el semestre comenzara. Llegue al campo y valla que era grande más de lo que me había imaginado, pague el taxi y me dirigí directo hacia la oficina que tenía un letrero con "Administración y servicios estudiantiles". Crucé la puerta y había una oficina con paredes en blando con detalles azules y un gran recibidor, donde detrás se encontraba una señora de unos 50 años.

-Buenos días, disculpe soy Isabella Swan.- le dije a la señora que levanto su mirada para verme.  
- Oh, buenos días Isabella; te estábamos esperando- me dijo mientras buscaba algo en alguna de las carpetas que tenia- querida aquí está el número del edificio y la habitación que te toca, también hay un mapa de la ciudad por si la quieres conocer y tu horario con un croquis de la universidad- mi cara no podía estar más roja yo no sabía que me esperaba y me trataran como si me conociera de toda la vida- cualquier cosa puedes pasar por aquí yo soy la Sra. Cope.  
-Gracias y si tranquila, si llego a necesitar algo no dude que pasare por aquí- le dije de una manera tímida.  
-Bueno querida espero que disfrutes de tu estancia aquí.  
-Gracias, hasta luego- dije mientras salía rumbo a mi habitación para dejar lo poco que me había traído ya que lo otro llegaría en unos días.

Mientras iba caminando por el campus- que eh de decir era realmente grande- no encontraba por ninguna parte mi edificio y el hecho de ser tímida no me atrevía preguntarle a alguno de los chicos que habían por ahí y menos si no quería ser el centro a atención.

-Hola, ¿estás perdida?- cuando gire mi mirada me encontré con un chico algo, cabello negro, ojos profundo un increíble físico, de piel morena y voz profunda.  
-Hola pues si la verdad estoy buscando mi edificio.  
-A ver préstame y te ayudo- dijo mientras me pedía el papel que tenía en mis manos- por cierto soy Jacob, pero me puedes decir Jake- bueno por los menos ya conocía a alguien y no andaría perdida.

- Gracias, Jake. Yo soy Isabella, pero me gusta que me digan Bella.  
-Un placer Bella, y ven ya sé donde queda tu dormitorio es en mi mismo edificio.- mientras decía esto empezamos a caminar rumbo al que suponía era mi edificio.- Y dime Bella, ¿qué vas a estudiar? ¿De dónde vienes?  
-Pues voy a estudiar literatura y soy de USA exactamente de Los Ángeles.  
-Oh ya veo, ¿de donde están las estrellas de cine y todo ese rollo cierto?  
-Aja justo ahí, y dime ¿tú que estudias? ¿De dónde eres?- le dije tratando de no ser muy lanzada, ya que Jake se veía que era muy amigable y podríamos ser grandes amigos.  
-Pues yo también estudio literatura solo que voy en el 2 semestre y soy de Londres.  
-Ah que bueno ya se a quien pedirle ayuda.- le dije poniéndome roja como un tomate. Quizás me había pasado y el no quería ser mi amigo, y solo me ayudo por hacer su acción del día.  
-Por supuesto, cuando necesites mi ayuda solo me buscas y ya- me dijo mientras me daban un amplia y hermosa sonrisa que era totalmente contagiosa así que se la devolví.

Seguimos hablando un rato mas sobre nuestros gustos y cosas que debería saber sobre la universidad, de verdad que este chico me había caído muy bien y no era como me imaginaba que iban hacer las personas de aquí, prepotentes, egocéntricas y todo ese tipo de cosas, todo lo contrario él era cálido, amigable, sencillo y con un gran sentido del humor. Mientras seguíamos el rumbo a nuestro edificio, escuchamos como alguien llamaba a Jake.

-Jakee, hey amor espérame- cuando nos volteamos venia corriendo una chica realmente hermosa, que logro que mi autoestima estuviera en el sub suelo, era alta con el cabello negro azabache casi hasta la cintura, piel morena ojos negros y un andar como de modelo de pasarela. Cuando llego junto a nosotros puede ver la cara de Jake al verla, una enorme sonrisa se planto en su cara.

-Hola amor, pensé que no me habías escuchado- le dijo la chica mientras le daba un beso en los labios.  
-Hola cielo disculpa es que estaba distraído, mira te presento a Bella es nueva en la universidad- dijo mientras me señalaba y la chica volteaba a verme y darme una sonrisa- y Bella ella es Leah mi novia.  
-Hola mucho gusto- dije tímidamente.  
-Hola mucho gusto- me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, y yo me quedaba tiesa por la reacción de la chica.- espero que te guste la ciudad y que podamos ser grandes amigas.  
-Gracias yo espero lo mismo- después de esto fuimos rumbo a los dormitorios, hablando sobre todo lo que queríamos saber los unos de los otros, aunque en realidad todas las preguntas iban dirigidas a mí. Nos despedimos cuando estuvimos al frente de mi dormitorio, ellos se fueron a los suyos y quedamos en reunirnos más tarde para que me mostraran la universidad y salir a comer.

Cuando entre me puse a arreglar mi ropa y las cosas que había traído, y en verdad era un alivio que los dormitorios fueran para una sola persona y no se tuvieran que compartir. Después de eso me di un relajante baño para después terminar de arreglar y salir con los chicos.

Así transcurrió mi semana, entre salidas, estar en mi cuarto, mis cosas llegaron y por fin pude tener mi hermoso volvo para ir a conocer un poco la ciudad. Ya era viernes y había decidido ir al centro para conocer un poco, pero esta vez lo haría sola ya que Jake y Leah tenían una cita por que cumplían meses.

Salí del campus y me dirigí directo al centro, paré mi bebé en un estacionamiento privado para recorrer las calles caminando, fui a ciertas tiendas de ropa y aunque no era fanática de las compras encontré unos lugares con ropa muy bonita así que entre y me compre algunas cosas. Mientras iba caminando en busca de una librería me tope con algo, en ese momento solo cerré los ojos esperando sentir el choque de mi cabeza con el pavimento de la acera pero eso no ocurrió.

Cuando abrí los ojos note que algo me sostenía de la cintura, levante mi mirada para ver quién era mi salvador y ahí lo vi, era la criatura más hermosa que había visto -si dije que Jake era hermoso él era diez veces mejor- parecía un dios griego, tenía unos rasgos masculinos bien marcados, el cabello de un color castaño-cobrizo, los labios perfectamente proporcionados no eran muy gruesos ni muy finos era perfectos y esos ojos de un color verde esmeralda que hacía de su mirada la cosa más hermosa- penetrante, misteriosos y tiernos-, definitivamente un ángel.

Cuando me fije que lo vi más de lo debido me incorpore de inmediato.  
-Oh, disculpa no me fije por donde caminaba iba algo distraída.- le dije tratando por todos los medios de no mirarlo a los ojos para no hiperventilar ni muchos menos ponerme roja como un tomate, cosa que no logre ya que mis mejillas ardían.  
-Tranquila yo también iba un poco distraído, ¿estás bien?- me pregunto mientras me daba una sonrisa de lado que definitivamente era perfecta.  
-Si gracias, y disculpa pero ya me tengo que ir se me hace un poco tarde- dije mientras trataba de seguir de largo cuando note que me tomaban del brazo. Y sentí como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara todo mi cuerpo por su contacto.  
-Pero espera no te vayas, dime por lo menos cómo te llamas  
-M...mi nom..bre es B-Bella, pero de verdad disculpa ya me tengo que ir.- le dije antes que viera mis mejillas y notara lo nerviosa que estaba solo con tener a este ángel cerca.  
-Esta bien Bella, pero espero que nos encontremos después. Ah por cierto mi nombre es Anthony.  
-Bueno Anthony un placer pero ya me voy.- le dije tratando de irme pero nuevamente me tomo del brazo.  
-Bella aunque sea dime donde te puedo encontrar.- y ahí está yo más nerviosa que nunca y con mis mejillas al rojo vivo.  
-Y…yo… este…e-estudio en O-Oxford-. Y otra vez la tonta Bella sale a flote, acababa de tartamudear al frente del hombre más hermoso que quizás vea en toda mi vida.  
-Bueno Bella espero verte pronto.- después de esto comencé a caminar directo a mi coche, me subí a él y conduje hasta mi habitación. Con solo una imagen en mi mente… Anthony.

**Edward Pov**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que llegue a Oxford, era una ciudad realmente tranquila pero aun así había pasado casi toda la semana encerrado en mi casa por que cuando salía a pesar de no haber reporteros habían fans y la verdad aunque las quería por apoyarme era bastante cansado tenerlas persiguiéndome por todos lados, todo la semana me la pase jugando con Max- mi perro- tenia tanto sin verlo estaba grande era un labrador. También me dedique a cuidar a mis dos bebes- mis autos-mi volvo plateado del año y mi mercedes del año. También había hablado un poco con mi familia y me habían dicho que para la próxima semana vendrían a pasar un tiempo conmigo.

Ya era viernes y me encontraba en mi cama pensando que podía hacer, me había dando cuanta que si salía a las horas del medio día no iba a ser tan tedioso encontrar a fans por la calle, ya que a esta ahora la gente se encontraba en sus trabajos o en clase. Así que después de tanto meditar me metí a darme una ducha, para poder salir a disfrutar un poco de la ciudad y salir del encierro de mi cuarto.

Después de la relajante ducha, Salí y me coloque uno de los tantos cambios de ropa que mi hermana había preparado, era una camisa sencilla blanca cuello en V, pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro, y una camisa de vestir a cuadros abierta de un color azul oscuro y por supuesto mis botas nike.  
Cuando Salí de mi casa decidí ir primero al centro a ver si encontraba una librería y una tienda de discos para comprobar si mi nuevo álbum ya estaba a la venta aquí y renovar mi colección de música clásica.

Estaba vez iba en mi volvo ya que era menos ostentoso que el mercedes y por ende no llamaría tanto la atención. Deje estacionado mi carro en uno de los estacionamientos privados y comencé a vagar por las calles. Primero había ido a la librería y había comprado "La muerte del papa" tenia buscándolo desde hace meses y hasta ahora lo había conseguido.  
Después de salir de la librería me fui a un café que estaba cerca de allí y como era de esperarse de la nada parecieron unas 5 fans para que les diera autógrafos y nos tomáramos algunas fotos, después de eso no volví a encontrarme con mas fans, después de tomarme mi café decidí ir a la tienda de música para regresar a mi casa.

Mientras iba caminando por las calles sentí como en mi bolsillo comenzó a vibrar mi teléfono lo saque y en la pantalla decía "Heidi" definitivamente la persona de la que menos quería saber ahora- ellas es una modelo que conocí hace algún tiempo en una fiesta y como era de suponer tuvimos una ardiente noche de sexo desenfrenado, pero nada mas de ahí, después de eso siguió llamándome y molestando a pesar de que le di a entender de manera muy caballerosa que no yo quería tener nada que ver con ella y que solo había sido una noche- a pesar que no le conteste las tres llamadas que hizo siguió insistiendo así que lo único que pude hacer es saber que quería ahora.

-Aló- dije yo de la manera más neutral tratando de no ser grosero.  
-Hola, mi Eddie dime porque no me atendías el teléfono  
¿ah?- dios esta mujer era tren irritante "cálmate Ed, solo dile que estas ocupado y ya" me dijo una vocecita.  
-Hola Heidi, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas Eddie sabes que lo odio, y mira es que estoy bastante ocupado así que dime que necesitas.  
-Hay Eddie pero si sabes que te lo digo de cariño- dios juro que si sigue así olvidare que soy un caballero y eso no será nada bueno.- y pues mira te llamaba para decirte que estaba en Londres y quería saber si nos podíamos ver para recordar la última noche juntos mira que lo disfrutaste bastante- definitivo esta mujer podía ser una supermodelo pero aun así se comportaba como una zorra, ni siquiera se da a respetar "tranquilo, recuerda que tu eres un caballero, haber respira 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10" es que esta mujer era insoportable no entendía.  
-Mira Heidi, yo no estoy en Londres y recuerda de una vez por todas que lo de nosotros solo fue una noche, yo no soy para ti y tu mucho menos para mí, así que por favor no me llames más- y sin importar su respuesta colgué el teléfono esperaba que después de esto dejara de molestar. Sé que había sido grosero y poco caballeroso pero es que con una mujer así nada más se puede hacer para que entienda.

Después de este mal rato seguí caminando tratando de relajarme, cuando choque contra alguien. En mi primer instinto lo único que hice fue sostenerla de la cintura- ya que me había dando cuenta que era una mujer-. Cuando vi que estaba en perfecto estado baje mi mirada para saber de quién se trataba y así la vi, era hermosa, y no como las plásticas supermodelos, no, ella tenía una belleza natural, cara en forma de corazón, delgada, labios perfectos que llamaban a besarlos, cabello color caoba ondulado y esos ojos dios de un color chocolate hermoso casi te podías perder en ellos, y de una piel blanca hermosa y por lo que veía tersa y suave. Cuando me di cuenta que tenia más de lo debido viéndola solté su pequeña cintura y me separe de su cuerpo mientras ella se incorporaba.

En ese momento pensé que quizás era una fan, pero no porque si lo hubiera sido quizás me hubiera saltado encima o me estaría pidiendo un autógrafo, pero ella estaba totalmente quieta y con sus mejillas de un color carmesí que daban a entender que esta avergonzada. Y de repente habló.

-Oh, disculpa no me fije por donde caminaba iba algo distraída.- me dijo, mientras miraba al suelo. Dios era tan hermosa, nunca había visto a alguien así pero lo más extraño era que ella no sabía quién era yo, pero eso no importaba quizás después lo descubriría.  
-Tranquila yo también iba un poco distraído, ¿estás bien?- le dije, mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Si gracias, y disculpa pero ya me tengo que ir se me hace un poco tarde- dijo, pero no yo no podía permitir que este ángel se fuera así sin siquiera saber su nombre, así que la tome del brazo. Con solo ese gesto sentí como si una corriente eléctrica pasara por todo mi cuerpo.  
-Pero espera no te vayas, dime por lo menos cómo te llamas- por favor que no se vaya, que me diga su nombre.  
-M...mi nom..bre es B-Bella, pero de verdad disculpa ya me tengo que ir.- dijo tartamudeando y aun así se veía hermosa- sus mejillas se pusieron mas rojas todavía si era que se podía- y dios su nombre era perfecto igual que ella Bella…Mi Bella.  
-Esta bien Bella, pero espero que nos encontremos después. Ah por cierto mi nombre es Anthony.- le dije mi segundo nombre ya que me había dado cuenta de que ella no tenía ni idea de que yo era el famoso Edward Cullen.  
-Bueno Anthony un placer pero ya me voy.- dijo tratando de irse. Pero yo no quería que se fuera, ¿y si no la volvía a ver? NO, eso no lo podía permitir así que le pregunte.  
-Bella aunque sea dime donde te puedo encontrar.- por favor que me responda, que la pueda ver de nuevo.  
-Y…yo… este…e-estudio en O-Oxford-. Y otra vez su hermoso sonrojo inundo sus mejillas y en definitiva no se podía ver más adorable.  
-Bueno bella espero verte pronto.- le dije dejándola ir, pero con la certeza de volverla a ver ya sabía donde estudiaba y así iba ser mas fácil dar con ella.

Después de eso no se me antojo pasar por la tienda de música así que decidí irme directo a mi cada con una sola cosa en mi cabeza mi ángel… Bella.

* * *

**No es hermoso su primer encuentro? a mi me encantó =).. **

**que creen que pasará en el siguiente capitulo? se volveran a reencontrar Edward y Bella?**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia (si es que la leen) en especial a Zoe Hallow que es una fiel lectora :)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap!**

**Reviews?**

**Tefy Stew***


	4. Chapter 4: Reencuentro con el pasado

**Como ya saben los maravillosos personajes de twilight son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer (Edward cada vez está más cerca de ser mío *-*), la trama le pertenece a mi "madre" y gran amiga Carmen Lobo.**

**Disfruten del capítulo :)**

* * *

**Edward Pov**

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde la primera vez que la vi y no me la podía sacar de la cabeza, su rostro parecía estar tatuado en mi cerebro y en mis parpados… Desde ese día no me decidía si ir a buscarla a su universidad - ya se pensaran que soy cobarde, pero me daba miedo que no me quisiera ver- quizás ella estaba muy ocupada y yo solo la podía incomodar con mi presencia.  
Así que ahora solo estaba en mi cuarto esperando a que se hicieran las 4:00 pm para ir a buscar a mi familia al aeropuerto- ah si no lo había mencionado mi familia venia a pasar unos días conmigo y eso traía incluido a mis cuñados Rose y Jasper-, quizás eso era lo que necesitaba para despejar mi mente y ser capaz de tomar la decisión de buscarla o no.

Después de eso me metí a la ducha a darme un baño y así relajarme, habían pasado ya casi 20 min cuando sentí que el agua caliente se estaba acabando y esa era mi señal para salir del baño y arreglarme.  
Como siempre mi ropa ya estaba lista- hoy consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una camisa blanca y encima una chaqueta de cuero también negra, intente durante casi 15 min que mi cabello tomara forma pero eso no ocurrió- no entendía como todas mis fans adoraban mi desordenado cabello si supieran que es porque no tiene arreglo cuando lo quiero peinar, quizás no pensarían lo mismo- después de el intento fallido con mi cabello me dispuse a salir de mi casa en mi adorado volvo.

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto no tuve que esperar ni 15 minutos cuando mi familia apareció por el túnel de salida- todavía no entendía por que se rehusaban a usar mi avión privado, si eran mi familia y preferían viajar en vuelo comercial- cuando veían todos la primera que llego a mi fue mi madre.

-Edward hijo, ¿cómo estás?- me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Bien mamá, ¿qué tal estuvo el viaje?

-Excelente hijo sin ningún problema.

-Sabes todavía no entiendo porque se rehúsan a usar mi avión privado.

-Ay hijo, eso es tuyo y sabes que no queremos molestar.

-Mamá, por favor pero si bien saben que ustedes nunca me molestan y recuerda que todo lo que es mío también es de cada uno de los miembros de mi familia.

-Hay hijo otra vez peleando por lo mismo, olvídalo ya y salúdame mejor- dijo mi padre cuando vio que si seguíamos no pararíamos de discutir por una tontería.

-Hola papá, y yo no estoy peleando solo intercambio puntos de vista con mi hermosa madre- dije mientras sonreía a mi madre y ella me daba un beso en la frente como lo hacía cuando estaba pequeño.

-Bueno Ed, ¿y a nosotros no nos piensas saludar?- dijo la pequeña duende mientras daba saltitos hasta llegar a mí y saludarme.

-Hola peque, claro que lo iba a saludar.- le dije dándole un beso en el cabello- Hola jazz, amigo ¿cómo estás?- le dije al novio de mi hermana mientras nos veía divertido.

-Hey hermano, bien hasta que por fin te veo la cara.

-No exageres cualquiera diría que teníamos meses sin vernos.

-Quizás no meses Ed, pero si semanas.

-Eddieee, hermanito, ¿y para tu hermano preferido no hay saludo?- y ahí esta Emmett que a pesar de tener 21 años y parecer un luchador se seguía comportando como un niño de 5 años.

-Hola Emmett, por favor que te dicho sobre ese maldito sobrenombre sabes que lo odio.

-Peroo, peroo Eddie si sabes que es de cariño- dijo haciendo un puchero de lo más infantil.

-Sabes hermano mejor olvídalo ¿bueno?- le dije mientras el empezaba a saltar como un niño, pero se paro cuando sintió un golpe en la nuca cortesía de Rose- Hola Rose, ¿cómo estás?- le dije a mi cuñada mientras le abrazaba, la verdad es que Rose y yo éramos mejores amigos, ella siempre me ha ayudado cuando la necesito.

-Hola Ed, estoy muy bien ¿cómo has estado? Tenía tanto sin saber de ti que no fuera atreves de las revistas- dijo fingiendo un puchero.

-Hay Rose pues lo mismo digo porque la verdad no sabía de ti si no por las revistas o por Emmett.

Cuando Rose iba a responderme escuchamos a mi padre.

-Bueno familia es mejor que nos vallamos de una vez por que con Edward, Alice y Rose aquí es probable que pronto aparezcan los Fans.

-Si tienes razón papá mejor vámonos- dije mientras comenzábamos a salir del aeropuerto.

Después de que llegamos a la casa todos se comenzaron a arreglar en sus habitación mientras yo iba a la mía. Cuando ya tenía un rato perdido en mis pensamientos escuche como alguien tocaba mi puerta.

-Adelante- dije mientras que me incorporaba en mi cama. Cuando me fije ahí estaba Alice.  
-Hola hermano.

-Hola enana dime que necesitas.- le dije mientras le hacía espacio en mi cama para que se sentara.

-Bueno Ed yo quería hablar contigo, es que desde que llegamos te noto un poco extraño no sé, como preocupado, como si algo te pasara ¿estás bien?- me dijo, y como era de suponerse ella se había dado cuenta de mi estado, pero no importaba de tomas maneras le iba a contar necesitaba su consejo.

-Bueno si Al veras es que hace unos días me paso lo mejor del mundo…- y así le comencé a contar todo lo que me había pasado el día que conocí a mi ángel.

-Mmmm, así que todo esto es por una chica- me dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Si enana veras lo que pasa es que quiero ir a verla y poder conocerla- le dije- pero lo quiero hacer sin que ella sepa que yo soy el famoso Edward Cullen por que como te dije al parecer ella no me conoce, en ningún momento me reconoció y me trato como una persona común.

-Ok te entiendo, pero Ed recuerda que si le mientes desde un principio y ella de alguna manera se entera de quien eres tu todo puedo terminar mal.

-Lo sé Al, pero la verdad es que quiero conocerla primero, de verdad me dejó deslumbrado desde que la vi no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

-Hay parece que mi hermanito se "enamoro a primera vista"- me dijo mientras daba saltitos y aplaudía- de verdad Ed me alegro que te sientas así, pero lo primero que tenemos que hacer es buscarla y que tú puedas hablar con ella.

-Gracias enana yo sabía que podía contar contigo, así que mañana mismo me acompañas a buscarla ¿si?

-Está bien Ed pero que sea en la tarde porque temprano iré a visitar a Jane, sabes que tengo mucho sin ver a mi amiga.

-Ok peque, nos vemos después.

-Hasta mañana hermanito.

Después de eso caí totalmente rendido, pensando en que mañana por fin vería a Bella, mi Bella, de nuevo.

**Bella Pov**

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que vi por primera vez a Anthony, y como tonta de verdad espere que después de decirle donde estudiaba el vendría a verme o algo así pero no claro que no había pasado, el solo había sido amable, igual quien se podría fijar en alguien como yo- el único novio que había tenido se llamaba Erick y no duramos más de 2 semanas, aparte solo tenía 13 años- era tan simple y normal, y obvio el siendo tan guapo se buscaría a alguien igual que él no alguien como yo.

Estaba en mi cuarto esperando a que terminaran de llegar mis cosas hoy por fin terminaban de llegar, eran las 9 de la mañana y según me informaron mis cosas llegarían a las 9 y media por ello decidí cambiarme ya de ropa, porque todavía traía mi pijama puesta.  
Ya eran las 9 y media, me dispuse a bajar y esperar el camión de la mudanza, cuando por fin llego, se estacionaron en frente y comenzaron a bajar las cosas para llevarlas a mi habitación- que la verdad parecía un pequeño apartamento- cuando ya llevaban casi la mitad de las cajas me decidí en ayudar- quería terminar temprano- cuando empezó a sacar la primera caja no pensé que sería tan pesada, pero igual lo intente aunque mi torpeza y falta de coordinación no me ayudaban mucho.

Mientras iba caminando para poder llegar a la puerta d mi edificio choche con algo que estaba en el piso y como era de esperarse se me callo la caja y en el impacto se abrió dejando que casi todas las cosas que tenía en ella se salieran.

-Mierda- dije cuando comencé a recoger las cosas que se habían caído, más que todo eran fotos y álbumes. Estaba tan concentrada recogiendo que no me fije cuando dos chicas se acercaron con varias fotos en sus manos.

-Disculpa creo que esto es tuyo- dijo una chica realmente hermosa, su cabello era de un perfecto tono rubio que brillaba, los ojos azules, un cuerpo de modelo, que hizo que mi autoestima se fuera directo al subsuelo.

-Si gracias- dije tomando las fotos que tenía en sus manos.  
Cuando me fije con ella andaba una chica, bajita como de 1,50 de estatura, el cabello de un negro azabache corto con mechones que iban en todas direcciones, los ojos de un verde esmeralda- que me recordaron tanto a los de Anthony- y muy delgada. Cuando por fin levanto totalmente la mirada se encontró con la mía y de la nada la tenía abrazándome.

Mi cara de desconcierto era total, al igual que la de la chica rubia que estaba parada justo al frente de mí.

-Oh, disculpa pero es… que- decía la chica que parecía un duendecillo, mientras me volvía a abrazar y daba saltitos- Por dios, ¿tú eres Bella verdad?- me pregunto y ahí mi desconcierto fue mayor.

-Sí, pero no entiendo cómo es que sabes mi nombre.

-Oh, Belly entiendo que no te acuerdes de mi pero mira- dijo mientras me entregaba una foto de cuando yo estaba pequeña, donde estaba con Alice mi mejor amiga de la infancia tenia tantos años sin verla… Oh pero esperen esta chica me acaba de decir "Belly" así solo me decía Alie que era como le decía yo. Cuando la mire muy bien me quede atónita.

-Oh por dios, Alie ¿eres tú?- le dije mientras era yo la que la abrazaba.

-Si Belly, pensé que no me reconocerías, por dios tantos años ¿cómo has estado?, ¿que ha sido de tu vida?, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Si Alie tantos años, eh estado bien y pues ahora estudio aquí Literatura, voy a empezar mi primer año… ¿y tu como has estado?

-Bien Belly, la verdad es que venía a visitar a una amiga que estudia aquí, Jane, pero mi la grata sorpresa que me llevo- me dijo, mientras dirigía su mirada al rubia que miraba la escena con una sonrisa- Oh creo que nos habíamos olvidado de ella, pero es que tenia a Alie conmigo, mi mejor amiga de la infancia dios.- Oh Belly, disculpa no te eh presentado a Rose, ella es mi cuñada y mi otra mejor amiga.

-Hola mucho gusto Bella- me dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla y un cálido abrazo.

-Mucho gusto- le dijo devolviéndole el gesto al cual ella me regalo una sonrisa y yo se la respondí tímidamente.- Bueno chicas pero sigan vamos a mi habitación, tengo tanto por habar contigo Alie- les dije mientras terminaba de recoger las fotos para meterlas en la caja y subir a mi departamento. Cuando llegue ya estaban todas las cajas, le pagué a la mudanza y me senté junto a las chicas en el sofá.

-Bueno chicas bienvenidas a mi humilde morada.- les dije mientras les señalaba la estancia.

-Gracias Bells, la verdad que está muy bonita aunque…- dejo la frase a medias mientras inspeccionaba todo el entorno- creo que hay que redecorarla y se verá totalmente genial.

-Hay Alice tu no cambias- dijo Rose mientras sonreía- tranquila Bella no te inquietes siempre es así, cuando se trata de redecorar, moda, o ir de compras no hay quien la controle.

-Ya veo que nos has cambiado mucho Alie, cuando pequeña también era así- le dije a Rose, mientras veíamos a Alice hacer un puchero.

-Ok basta de meterse conmigo, y comencemos la charla mira que tenemos mucho sin hablar.

Y después de esto comenzamos una charla muy larga, comenzamos a contarnos todo lo que había pasado en los años que no nos habíamos visto, me conto que no había seguido estudiando porque ahora confeccionaba ropa exclusiva, y era asesora de modas, también hable un poco con Rose y compaginamos muy bien- estaba claro que llegaríamos a ser grandes amigas- así siguió trascurriendo la tarde entre anécdotas, historias de nuestras vidas.

-Bueno Belly, ahora quiero invitarte a que vengas a mi casa aquí presentarte a mis hermanos y a Jazz- dijo mientras daba saltitos como niña pequeña.

-Ok Alice deja nada más que cambie mi ropa y nos vamos ¿vale?

-Apresúrate- me gritaron Alice y Rose mientras me cambiaba.

-Bueno chicas ahora si vámonos- les dije mientras tomaba mi bolso y mis llaves del departamento ya que nos iríamos el carro de Alice. Después de casi 29 minutos de camino llegamos a una hermosa casa, era de dos plantas con unos jardines en el frente que la adornaban hermosamente, Alice estacionó el carro en el garaje. Nos bajamos para dirigirnos dentro de la casa.

-Familia ya llegue y tengo una sorpresa- gritó Alice cuando entramos por fin a la casa. De repente de la nada salieron 3 hombres y una mujer. Solo reconocí a dos un hombre y la mujer, que deberían ser Carlisle y Esme.- ¿Y donde esta Edward?

-Está en su cuarto dándose un baño dijo que ya baja- le respondió un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, bastante alto por cierto.

-Oh bueno pues les quiero presentar a Belly, mi mejor amiga de la infancia dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo para que me parara junto a ella.

-Hola Bella, hija tanto tiempo sin verte- me dijo Esme que fue la primera en acercarse y darme un abrazo.-Si estas grande y muy hermosa- dije logrando que me sonrojara.

-Hola Esme si muchos años sin vernos, tienes una casa muy hermosa.- le dije de forma tímida-

-Gracias hija pero la verdad esta casa no es mía es de mi hijo Edward.

-Hola Bella años sin verte de verdad que estas muy hermosa- dijo Carlisle mientras se acercaba y también me daba un abrazo.

-Hola Carlisle, un gusto verte de nuevo.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Hola Belly, mucho gusto yo soy Emmett- dijo un chico bastante intimidante y grande- parecía un oso- mientras me agarraba y me daba un abrazo mientras me daba vueltas en el aire.

-No…puedo…res…pirar- dije como pude porque me faltaba el aire.

-Emmett, suéltala la vas a matar- le dijo Rose mientras le daba un golpe en la nuca.

-Oh, Belly disculpa es que me emociona tener otra hermanita- dijo mientras me daba una cálida sonrisa que no me resistí en responder.

-Hola Bella, y soy Jasper- dijo el chico rubio.

-Mucho gusto, Alie me ah hablado mucho de ti- dije un poco tímida.

-Bueno Bells ahora solo falta que conozcas a Edward y habrás conocido a la familia entera- dijo mientras se escuchaba a alguien bajar por las escaleras- Oh hay viene- me dijo mientras que aparecía alguien a quien definitivamente ya había visto… Anthony.

-Bueno Belly, el es mi hermano Edward- dijo mientras él me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y se acercaba a mí.

- Anthony- fue todo lo que pude decir.

-¿Bella?- dijo él mientras se paraba justo al frente de mi.

* * *

**Está super interesante este capítulo no? que pasará en el siguiente?**

**Edward le confesará la verdad a Bella?**

**Bella saldrá huyendo, lo odiará o se enamorará más de él?**

**Reviews? **

**Tefy Stewart!***


	5. Chapter 5: ¿Edward?

**Como todos ya saben, Twilight y sus personajes son de la propiedad de Stephanie Meyer (Edward no tanto, porque será mio MUY pronto).. La trama le pertenece a mi "madre" y gran amiga Carmen Lobo, **

**Disfrúten el capitulo de hoy**

* * *

**Edward Pov **

Estaba dándome un relajante baño mientras esperaba que llegara Alice y así ir a buscar a mi ángel, pero ¿será que sería capaz de decirle quien era realmente?, ¿y si después que le dijera no quería estar conmigo?, ¿y si cree que soy como todas esas estrellas superficiales y vacías? Definitivamente tenía que pensar las cosas muy bien no quería que se alejara cuando supiera que soy famoso, quiero conocerla, saber todo de ella, pero ¿a base de mentiras? No es mejor ser sincero decirle la verdad, es mejor que s entere por mí que por una revista o un chisme de la Tv.

Mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que me atormentaban escuche la voz de mi hermana.

-Familia ya llegue y tengo una sorpresa- dijo desde el piso de abajo. En ese mismo instante salí de la ducha para vestirme y bajar hasta donde mi hermana y poder irnos a buscar a Bella.

Mientras buscaba la ropa del día-si todo gracias a la duende que la clasifico por días- Emmett entró a mi cuarto.

-Hey Ed, baja que la duende tiene un sorpresa.

-Ya voy Em, dile que me estoy arreglando.

-Ok, te esperamos abajo.- después de esto salió del cuarto y yo me dispuse a ponerme mi ropa y bajar a ver la sorpresa de mi hermana- seguro era ropa, porque siempre que salía llegaba como con 20 bolsas para cada uno-, cuando por fin estuve listo, comencé a bajar las escaleras hacia la sala, donde se escuchaba la risa y comentarios de mi familia.

Cuando solo faltaban dos peldaños escuché la voz de la enana.

-Oh hay viene- dijo señalándome, cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia donde estaban todos me quedé estático, ahí estaba ella junto a mi hermana, se veía hermosa, pero, ¿qué hacia Bella en mi casa?.

-Bueno Belly, el es mi hermano Edward- dijo Alice a Bella y en ese momento caí en cuenta de todo, Alice me había llamado Edward, pero Bella solo conocía a "Anthony" y ahora ¿qué iba hacer?.

Poco a poco me fui acercando hasta donde ella estaba parada, su cara era de total confusión _"Claro que es de confusión idiota no vez que ella te conoce como ANTHONY"_ me grito mi voz interior. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su posición escuche su hermosa voz

-Anthony- dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Bella?- su nombre sonó más a pregunta que a cualquier otra cosa.

-Ok, esperen un segundo ¿ustedes se conocen?- Preguntó mi hermana cuando vio que yo sabía quién era Bella.

-Si Alice ella es Bella la chica de la que te hable te acuerdas- le dije a mi hermana, para que se diera cuenta de que le hablaba.

-Oooohhh- fue todo lo que salió de los labios de mi hermana.

-Ok esperen un segundo que me perdí- dijo Emmet que se encontraba detrás de Alice, cuando dirigí la mirada a mi familia todos tenían la misma frase escrita en sus rostros- Eddie, nos podrías explicar de dónde conoces a Belly y porque te dice por tu segundo nombre… ¿ no que no te gustaba que te llamaran así?.

-Después les explico todo primero quiero hablar con Bella si no les importa- dije dirigiendo nuevamente mi mirada a el ángel que tenia justo al frente- ¿te importaría que habláramos unos momentos?- le pregunte.

-S-si vamos- dijo mientras salíamos al porche de la casa y no sentábamos en las escaleras.

-¿Así que te llamas Edward?- pregunto sin mirarme.

-Si la verdad es que me llamo Edward Anthony. Pero el Anthony nunca me ha gustado.

-Pero no entiendo si no te gusta el nombre de Anthony por que cuando nos conocimos te presentaste así- y aquí venia el momento que pensé que no llegaría aun, pero ya no me podía echar para atrás le iba a decir la verdad.

-Porque tenía miedo.- le dije.

-¿Miedo?- preguntó ahora si dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí.

-Sí, veras es que cuando te conocí pensé que eras una fan o algo así.

-¿Fan?- volvió a preguntar.

-Aja- le dije- pero déjame explicarte todo y después preguntas ¿está bien?.

-Ok te escucho- dijo clavando sus orbes chocolates en mi.

-Bueno veras, cuando te conocí estaba tratando de escapar de las fans a veces son muy fastidiosas sabes y pues yo pensé que tú eras una de ellas, pero cuando te ayude tu no me reconociste no sabias quien era yo y eso me intrigó muchísimo, porque según mi manager soy reconocido a nivel mundial… pero definitivamente no era así, porque tu no sabias quien era y en ese momento fue lo mejor, porque quería conocer a una persona que me tratara como alguien común, normal, por eso no te dije mi primer nombre pensé que si te lo decía me asociarías cuando escucharas hablar de mi o algo. Pero la verdad creo que de nada sirvió por que cuando llegue aquí ese día se me paso que tú me habías visto la cara y de seguro si me hubieras visto en una revista o en la TV pensarías que era un mentiroso, por eso no te busque más, pero ayer que mi familia llegó hable con Alice y ella me aconsejo que te buscara y que tratara de ser tu amigo y justo hoy iba hacer eso… pero cuando baje para salir a buscarte tú estabas aquí en mi casa con mi familia, y en ese justo momento supe que debe decirte la verdad desde el principio porque Alice me llamo Edward sin saber que tú eras la Bella de la que yo había hablado con ella y a la cual le había dicho mi segundo nombre.- le dije esperando que confiara y creyera en la verdad que le acababa de decir.

-Pero no entiendo todavía, ¿qué es lo que eres que pensaste que yo te consideraría un mentiroso?.- dijo mientras yo me daba cuenta que no le había dado la información más importante.

-Bella, yo soy cantante, soy el "famoso" Edward Cullen- le dije pero ella todavía no parecía entender- mira yo no te dije quien era verdaderamente cuando te conocí porque tenía miedo de que salieras huyendo de que creyeras que por ser famoso seria superficial y vacio como son todos, yo no quería eso, yo te quiero conocer como Edward Cullen, el chico normal que le gusta la música, que le encanta leer y que adora a su familia, ese que solo conocen mis familiares los que están adentro de esa sala- le dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo viéndola a los ojos- Por favor Bella déjame conocerte, juro que desde el momento que te vi no te he sacado de mi cabeza… así que Bella quieres conocer al verdadero Edward Cullen? ¿Y que él te conozca a ti?- le pregunte.

-Mmmmmm así que ¿Edward? Eh- dijo mientras se paraba para quedar justo al frente de mi- Pues la verdad yo no sé… me mentiste, ¿cómo podré confiar en ti?- dijo y eso me dolió en el alma, era claro que ella no confiaría en mi pero que lo dijera de esa manera era lo peor.

-Bella, lo siento de verdad no quise mentirte y tienes toda la razón en lo que me dices así que si eso es lo que quieres tranquila y de verdad discúlpame- le dije casi en un susurro, había perdido la oportunidad de conocer a este ángel por un estúpida mentira.

-Hay Edward si eres melodramático- dijo mientras empezaba a reír, bueno y ahora que le pasaba se burlaba de mi esto era lo peor- eres un tonto, claro que te quiero conocer, fuiste valiente al decirme la verdad y eso tiene merito, a parte que me caíste muy bien desde que te conocí y no me importa si eres cantante o no... Como tu dijiste yo voy a conocer a Edward el chico normal, que está detrás del artista… así que Sr. Edward, ¿podemos entrar de nuevo a su hermosa casa?- me dijo mientras me miraba y sonreía y pude ver en su mirada que era sincera con sus palabras, y claro esto llenó de regocijo mi corazón, la conocería como esperaba y podría tener cerca a mi ángel para conquistarla y que fuera solo para mí, porque si tenía que aceptar, me encantaba Bella.

-Por supuesto Srita. Bella vamos adentros- le dije tomándola de la mano para dirigirnos al interior de la casa donde estaba mi familia.

**Bella Pov**

Después de la charla que tuve con Edward, pasamos toda la tarde con su familia charlábamos y veíamos como los chicos juagaban video juegos, aunque en realidad el único que prácticamente jugaba era Emmett, parecía un niño- era como un niño en cuerpo de hombre- así pasamos toda la tarde aunque la verdad yo solo estuve pendiente de Edward, era muy atento y caballeroso, además de que siempre tenía un tema para hablar, comenzamos a conocernos, desde la pequeñas cosas, como su color favorito, su comida preferida, que le gustaba hacer en sus tiempos libre, sobre su trabajo en fin todo lo que se nos ocurriera.

Cuando ya casi eran las 7pm a Alie se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea-nótese el sarcasmo- de ver una película de terror y para colmo era "La profecía del no nacido"- era lo peor, yo odiaba esas películas nunca podía dormir después de verlas y tenia pesadillas. Cuando puso la película todos se acomodaron en sus sitios Emmett con Rose en un sillón individual, ella sobre el regazo de él, Alie y Jazz en el piso abrazados y Edward y yo en el sofá grande, ya que Carlisle y Esme se habían disculpado diciendo que se iban a dormir. Cuando por fin comenzó la película lo único que hacía era dar pequeños gritos y saltar- al igual que Alice y Rose- logrando la burla por parte de los chicos, cuando pasaban la peor parte sin darme cuenta Edward me tenia abrazada por la cintura y yo escondía mi rostro en su cuello del cual se desprendía un olor exquisito- olía a una combinación de menta con loción para hombre- definitivamente desde ahora era mi olor preferido.

Cuando por fin termino la película, me despedí de los chicos para poder irme rumbo a mi departamento pero en ese instante recordé que no traía mi coche.

-Tranquila yo te puedo llevar- dijo Edward cuando le dije lo que pasaba.

-No tranquilo, yo puedo irme en un taxi- le dije sintiendo como ardían mis mejillas.- no es necesario que saques tu coche para llevarme.

-No, ya te dije que yo te llevo no se hable más. Y así puedo aprovechar y saber dónde vives para ir a visitarte- me dijo ofreciéndome esa sonrisa torcida que hacía que dejara de respirar y logrando que mis mejillas se pusieran mucho más rojas de lo que ya estaban.

-No vas a ceder ¿verdad?- le pregunte.

-No, así que mejor vamos antes de que sea más tarde- después de esto caminó hacia la puerta que daba el garaje y vi como se montaba en ¿un volvo?

-¿T-tú tienes un volvo?- le pregunte, la pregunta más estúpida que se me ocurrió. ¿Era obvio no? en ese carro era que se montaba.

-Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta? Porque si es así nos podemos ir en el mercedes, lo que pasa es que ese es más ostentoso. –dijo medio dudoso.

-No, no es eso todo lo contrario es que me encantan los volvos, es mas tengo uno- le dijo con una sonrisa- solo que el mío es negro.

-Oh, quien lo diría hasta en eso nos parecemos- dijo mientras me regalaba esa hermosa sonrisa torcida- que por cierto era mi favorita- mientras abría la puerta del copiloto para que yo me subiera.

El camino fue tranquilo, de vez en cuando hacíamos alguna pregunta que no nos habíamos hecho antes, después de 10 min- ya que Edward manejaba bastante rápido- llegamos a mi edificio, estaciono el carro en frente y se bajo para abrirme la puerta- este hombre sí que era todo un caballero.

-Bueno creo que hemos llegado- dijo cuando ya estaba parada buscando mis llaves.

-Eso parece, bueno Edward espero que nos veamos pronto de todas maneras ya Esme me comprometió para almorzar mañana en tu casa.

-Oh que bueno, le caes muy bien a mis padres y a todos mis hermanos creo que te quieren hasta mas a ti que a mí.

-Ja, claro como no ellos te adoran así que no digas eso.

-Ok ok como tu digas… Buenos Bella me encanto este día contigo y me preguntaba si…- y hay sus mejillas se tornaron levemente rosas, oh por dios estaba nervioso, y eso lo hacía ver aun mas adorable.- ¿Quisieras ir a cenar conmigo el viernes?.

-Eh.. Por supuesto Eddie me encantaría.

-Bueno no me gusta que me digan Eddie pero de ti lo acepto.

-Buenas noches Edward, hasta mañana.- le dije de manera tímida, este hombre lograba ponerme nerviosa solo con verme dios.

-Buenas noches Bella, que pases una estupenda noche, hasta mañana.-  
Después de eso di media vuelta para entrar al edificio.

-¿Bella?- escuche que me llamaba y voltee.

Pero no me dio tiempo de nada por que estampó sus labios contra los míos, sus labios eran dulces y suaves sabia a menta. Sentí como se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos y sin más enrollé mis manos alrededor de su cuello jugando con su cabello- que era tan suave al tacto-, mientras el acomodaba sus manos alrededor de mi cintura atrayéndome más a él. Cuando sentí que delineó mi labio inferior con su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar cosa que concedí, muestras lenguas estaban en una batalla campal reconociéndose, explorando cada parte… De nuestras bocas salió un jadeo que nos indicaba que necesitábamos aire pero yo no me quería separar de él, era la mejor sensación de mi vida tenerlo así, pero a regañadientes nos separamos dejando nuestras frentes unidas y justo nuestras miradas se conectaron, la de él era cálida pero llena de pasión, dulzura.

-Ahora si Bella Buenas noches- dijo mientras se acercaba para dejar un casto beso en mis labios y esbozar esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me encantaba.

-Buenas noches Ed- le dije para después ver como se montaba y arrancaba en su carro a toda felicidad.

Entre al edificio para llegar a mi dormitorio, cuando ya estaba en el rápidamente me cambie y me fui a la cama, cuando cerré los ojos solo podía recordar su beso, la forma en que nuestros labios encajaban a la perfección, su sabor, su olor, como sus manos se ceñían a mi cintura, este había sido mi primer beso verdadero y con Edward, un ángel, con estos pensamientos y el deseo de que se volviera a repetir caí inmersa en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Que les pareció este cap?**

**Edward es hermoso lo sé *-* quien no quiere un Edward que se sonroje?**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews y Alerts!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, ¿que creen que pasará en el almuerzo con los Cullen?**

**Reviews?**

**Tefy Stew***


	6. Chapter 6: Almuerzo al estilo Cullen

**Como todos ya sabemos, twilight y sus personajes son de Stephenie Meyer (Edward, aguanta, pronto serás mio *-*) la trama le pertenece a mi "madre" Carmen Lobo, yo solo beteo y publico su historia.**

**Disfruten del capítulo :)**

* * *

**Bella Pov **

Había pasado la mejor noche desde que llegue, se preguntaran porque ¿cierto?, pues soñé con Edward, ese beso me dejo aturdida y deseando por mas, definitivo no puedo haber sido mejor mi primer beso. Cuando por fin me levante de mi cama eran solo las 8 am todavía me quedaban algunas horas para irme a casa de los Cullen y con ello ver a Edward.  
Durante la mañana trate de arreglar un poco el departamento ya que el día anterior no me había dado tiempo de nada, mientras acomodaba las cosas en su lugar escuche como llamaban en la puerta. Cuando abrí la puerta estaba Leah.

-Hola Bells, ¿cómo estás?- dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla.

-Bien, ¿y eso tu qué haces por aquí?- le pregunte mientras la hacía pasar hacia "la sala"- y Jake no vino contigo.

-Oh, ¿es que acaso no puedo visitar a mi nueva amiga? y Jake está arreglando unas cosas con eso de que comenzamos en unos días a estado bastante full.

-Claro que me puedes visitar solo que me sorprende que sea a esta hora.

-Bueno y cuéntame mejor que has hecho, tenia días sin verte- dijo mientras se acomodaba en mi sillón.

-Pues la verdad no mucho eh salido a conocer la cuidad y más tarde tengo un almuerzo.

-¿Un almuerzo?-me dijo mientras me observaba tratando de ver algo en mis ojos- ¿y eso? ¿Con quién?

-P-pues con unos amigos de mi infancia- dije mientras sentía mis mejillas arder tartamudeaba- es mas debería de empezar a arreglarme ya se me hace un poco tarde- dije viendo el reloj que ya marcaba las 11am.

-Ahh bueno, pues si quieres te ayudo Bells igual no tengo más nada que hacer- dijo mientras se paraba del sillón llevándome a mí con ella- bueno ahora al baño, mientras yo arreglo todo.

Después de eso me metí al baño para darme una refrescante ducha, habían pasado 15min- o eso creo yo- cuando escuche los gritos desde mi cuarto.

-Bells por dios te podrías apurar ya son las 11:00 am o ¿es que quieres llegar tarde a tu almuerzo?.

-Ya voy, ya voy espérame un segundo ¿sí?- le dije mientras salía de la ducha y envolvía mi cuerpo en una toalla.

Cuando Salí del cuarto ya Leah me había elegido un lindo conjunto de pantalón de mezclilla azul, una camisa blanca cuello redondo con un estampado como de un lazo en el medio, chaqueta de cuero marrón, sandalias tipo griegas del mismo color que la chaqueta, accesorios a juego y lentes- era una combinación hermosa pero no algo que me pondría.

-Ok, ¿y de donde salió esta ropa? porque, que yo sepa nada de esto es mío.

-Ay Bells es un regalo, aparte no lo puedes rechazar así que a vestirse.

-No hay otra opción ¿verdad?- le dije con ojos suplicantes, en definitiva ella no sabía cómo me vestía yo.

-No, así que te vas y te cambias para maquillarte y peinarte.

Después de que estuve totalmente lista, Leah comenzó a maquillarme y peinarme, la verdad era muy buena, mi maquillaje era muy fresco y natural y mi cabello había tomado unas ondas perfectas que no parecían mías.

-Bueno Bells ya estas lista así que te puedes ir.

-Gracias Leah, nos vemos luego.

Salí de mi edificio para dirigirme a mi auto y de allí directo a la casa de los Cullen, habían pasado 30 min y unas cuantas perdidas ya que no me familiarizaba con algunas de las calles, iba 15 minutos tarde pero por fin había conseguido la calle correcta, cuando por fin llegue estacione mi coche y fui a tocar el timbre, cuando por fin abrieron la puerta ahí estaba EL, más hermoso que nunca.

-Hola- dije de manera tímida, perdiéndome en su mirada.

-Hola Bella- me dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risita, a causa de esto baje mi mirada para ver si me faltaba algo pero no encontré nada fuera de lugar o faltante- Mmmm tranquila estas bien, solo que combinamos-dijo.

Y cuando me fije así era el también cargaba una chaqueta de color marrón y un pantalón de mezclilla, lo único diferente era que su camisa era totalmente blanca y la mía tenía un estampado.

-Oh ya veo- dije mientras mi mejillas ardían, como siempre que lo tenía cerca.

-Bueno adelante todos te esperan- me dijo mientras me regalaba esa sonrisa torcida mientras me abría espacio para pasar.-Bella espera.

-¿Si dime?- me pregunte mientras me volteaba a verlo y en ese instante sentí como rozaba sus labios con los míos.

-Ahora si adelante.

Cuando entramos a la casa vi a todos sentado en la sala viendo como Emmett trababa de ganarle a Jazz en los videojuegos.

-BELLYY, por fin llegas- grito Alice mientras se acercaba a mí para abrazarme.

-Si Alie te dije que vendría y aquí estoy, Hola a todos- dije dirigiéndome a los demás que se encontraban en la sala.

-Hola hermanita- ese era Emmett.

-Hola Bells- Dijeron Rose y Jazz al unísono.

-Hola Hija- me dijo Esme.

El único que faltaba era Carlisle. Así que pregunte por él.

-Alie y ¿Carlisle donde está?.

-Pues el salió a una reunión Bells pero ya debe estar por llegar.

Después de eso fuimos hasta la sala para sentarnos a ver jugar a los chicos, era tan agradable estar aquí, todo era tan simple, cálido, como si me sintiera en casa, ya eran las 2 pm y Carlisle acababa de llegar por ello decidimos pasar directo a comer.

-Siiii por fin, ya tenía hambre- dijo Emmett sobándose la pansa, gesto que nos hizo reír a todos.

-Bueno familia, después de casi 4 agobiantes meses nos podemos reunir y comer como se debe y aun mejor por ahora tenemos un integrante más, Bella- esas palabras dichas por Carlisle me hicieron ponerme más roja de lo que esperaba, el me consideraba parte de su familia.

-Gracias por tus palabras.-le dije tímidamente.

-Oh tranquila Bells tú eres de esta familia.

Cuando por fin empezamos a comer no se hicieron esperar los comentarios de Emmett y sus indirectas hacia Edward que me ponían muy nerviosa, ya que al parecer toda la familia se daba cuenta de la atracción que sentía hacia él y el hecho de que se la paso todo el tiempo junto a mí.

-Bueno Eddie, ¿cuando le pedirás a Belly que sea tu novia?.

-EMMETT CÁLLATE- le dijo Edward mientras le lanzaba un pedazo d pan y yo que estaba con mis mejillas ardiendo por el comentario de Emmett.

-Pero Eddie que tiene si se nota a leguas que se gustan. ¿O me lo vas a negar?.

-Emmett si me gusta Bella ese es mi problema, así que por favor cierra tu gran boca y no me llames Eddie sabes que lo odio.- Esas palabras me dejaron estática ¿Yo le gustaba a Edward? Bueno en un momento lo supuse por sus besos pero lo deseché pensando que era por que vio la oportunidad y yo no me negué, no me quería formar falsas ilusiones pero al parecer estaba equivocada.

-Pero… Pero si cuando Belly te dice Eddie no te enojas ¿por qué conmigo si no es justo?- dijo mientras hacia un puchero fingido y se quitaba "una lagrima".

-Emmett Cállate por favor- le dijo Rose mientras le daba un golpe en la nuca.

-Pero bebe si yo no he dicho nada malo- le dijo mientras se sobaba el golpe.

-Ningún bebe y ya te dije S-I-L-E-N-C-I-O.

Después de los comentarios de Emmett me sentía incomoda porque me di cuenta como nos miraban a Edward y a mi cada vez que estamos juntos- era realmente extraño e incomodo- pero todo fue peor cuando por estar escapando de Emmett que me perseguía después de haberle llenado la cara de chocolate no me fije por donde iba choque con Edward logrando que cayéramos los dos al piso quedando yo encima de él con nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia.  
En ese momento todo desapareció para mi solo sabía que tenia a Edward muy cerca de mí y no pensé mas nada cuando acerque mis labios a los de él, de repente el acorto la poca distancia que nos separaba y nos fundimos en un beso suave, dulce y nuevamente sentí como las mariposas se agolpaban en mi estomago, para después sentir como me tomaba por la cintura para acercarme más a él y así profundizar el beso.

Estaba tan inmersa en las sensaciones que sentía con los labios de Edward junto a lo mismo que no me di cuenta que toda la familia estaba justo alrededor de nosotros hasta que sentí un carraspeo de garganta- que supuse era de Emmett- en ese instante nos separamos y pude notar como los ojos de Edward estaban de un color más oscuro demostrando la pasión e intensidad que sentía. De manera suave me ayudo a parar y quedar enfrente de todos que nos miraban con una sonrisa en sus caras que logro que mis mejilla ardieran y escondiera mi rostro en el pecho de Edward.

-Bueno y después decían que lo que dije en la mesa no era verdad eh- dijo Emmett logrando que mis mejillas ardieran más aun.

-Cállate Emmett, si no hoy dormirás en el sillón- esa era la voz de Rose ya que todavía no me atrevía a mirarlos.

-P-pero bebe…- decía Emmett pero Rose no lo dejo terminar.

-Ningún pero Emmett Cullen vamos al cuarto para que te laves la cara- le dijo mientras empezaban a dirigirse a las escaleras- Chao Bells espero verte pronto- me dijo Rose mientras desaparecían por las escaleras.

-Bueno nosotros también nos vamos, nos vemos luego Bells.-dijo Alice  
Y de esa manera se fueron todos dejándome solo con Edward que no había dicho palabra alguna todavía.

-L-lo siento Bella no fue mi intención hacerte sentir avergonzada- me dijo mientras tomaba mi barbilla para que lo viera directamente a los ojos, donde pude notar la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-Tranquilo Ed tu no tuviste la culpa. Bueno ahora sí creo que me voy ya es un poco tarde.

-Pero Bella como te vas a ir a esta hora pasan de las 11 pm- hasta ese instante no me había fijado en la hora que era iba a ser bastante difícil llegar a la facultad sin perderme.- Mejor quédate y te vas mañana.

-No tranquilo Edward yo mejor me voy así no molesto a nadie.

-No Bella tú no te vas a ir y si te vas entonces yo te llevo.

-Pero Edward yo vine en mi coche, tranquilo de verdad yo me puedo ir sola.

-Pues tu coche se queda aquí, vamos en el mío y mañana a primera hora hago que lleven tu coche hasta tu lugar- dijo de manera demandante dándome a entender que no iba a ceder, y por ello iba a ganar.

-¿No vas a cambiar de opinión cierto?- lo sé es una pregunta estúpida pero tenía que hacerla.

-No, así que dame las llaves de tu coche y vamos.

Después de eso le di las llaves de mi coche que dejo encima de una mesa, fuimos directo al garaje y como la noche anterior nos montamos a su volvo y nos dirigimos hacia mi edificio. En el trayecto de la nada comenzó una fuerte tormenta pero a pesar de eso llegamos en 15min a mi departamento. La lluvia no cesaba y la verdad era muy peligroso manejar así, aparte que la casa Cullen quedaba fuera de la cuidad.

-Bueno Bella ya llegamos, así que yo me voy y nos vemos mañana.

-Edward no, mira la tormenta que está cayendo, tú no te puedes ir así.

-Tranquila pequeña que nada me va a pasar, yo me puedo ir.

-No Edward insisto así que hazme el favor y sacas tu trasero del carro y subes conmigo al apartamento, así ni sueñes que te voy a dejar ir- mientras decía esto abría la puerta de carro para bajarme, de verdad que estaba molesta ¿será que él no se preocupa por su vida es un suicidio manejar con esta tormenta.?

**-Ok vamos pero yo duermo en el sofá- dijo mientras me daba su sonrisa torcida haciendo que se pasara todo mi enojo.**

-Ok, vamos- y después de esto caminamos directo a mi departamento.

* * *

**Que les pareció este capitulo?**

**Ya quieren saber que pasará en el próximo? habrá algo de lemmon, PERO aun no pasará nada entre Edward y Bella**

**Se que querrán matarme por no actualizar ayer, pero mi hermana ama y señora de todo lo malvado y rosa me obligó a ir a una convención y quedarme hasta tarde ._. y estaré un poco ocupada con las actualizaciones, pero no se preocupen, siempre tendré unos minutos para ustedes =)**

**la ropa que utiliza Bella en este cap está en mi profile**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas, ni se imaginan lo feliz que me siento cuando me llega un correo de fanfiction**

**más Reviews? quisiera saber que creen ustedes que pasará en los próximos capis**

**Tefy Stew***


	7. Chapter 7: ¿Mi primera vez?

**Como ya saben, Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, Edward Cullen está en proceso de ser mío, pero mientras, sigue siendo de la propiedad de Steph.. La trama le pertenece a mi "madre" Carmen Lobo.**

* * *

**Edward Pov**

Después de que Bella insistiera que me quedara en su departamento por la tormenta- que la verdad si estaba muy fuerte- subimos y llegamos al frente de una puerta cuando la abrió estábamos el pequeño departamento de mi ángel, era acogedor con la sala, el comedor, la cocina, un cuarto y el baño suficiente para una sola persona. Se preguntaran que tiene de especial el departamento si es igual a muchos, pues sencillo era de mi Bella su olor estaba impregnado por todas partes, era como mi droga.

-Bueno Ed, bienvenido a mi departamento.-dijo mi ángel mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

-Pues muy lindo, suficiente para una sola persona, acogedor.

-Pero ven siéntate quieres algo de tomar.

-Si claro, agua estaría bien.

Bella fue a buscar el agua y mientras lo hacía yo me dedique a ver una foto que tenia sobre la mesa que se encontraba al lado del sofá, ahí aparecían tres personas, mi Bella y otras dos personas más que suponía eran sus padres. No vi en qué momento entró Bella a la sala hasta que habló.

-Toma aquí está el agua- dijo mientras me pasaba el vaso con el líquido.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, iré a buscar una almohada y una sabana para ti.-en ese momento se paraba para ir a su recamara y buscar las cosas.

Cuando regreso, nos sentamos juntos en el sofá, estuvimos hablando de todo un poco, haciendo las preguntas que no nos habíamos hecho en este tiempo, era increíble estar con ella, se sentía bien podía ser yo mismo sin aparentar nada y parecía que a ella le gustaba que fuera así.

-Ed, ¿te puedo pedir algo?- dijo mientras venia como sus hermosas mejillas se tornaban en un rosa intenso.

-Claro Bells pide lo que quieras.

-¿Podrías cantarme alguna de tus canciones?

-Claro Bells, déjame pensar cual.- ¿y ahora que le cantaba?, era el momento que estaba esperando, siempre había buscado a esa persona especial y justo ahora la tenia al frente de mi estaba seguro que era ella desde que la vi por primera vez, y aquí estaba mi momento para decirle todo lo que sentía por ella aunque fuera por una canción, ya tenía la canción esta vez le iba a cantar "Déjate amar" y esperaba cantarle las demás que había compuesto para mi persona especial que sin saberlo había sido ella.

-Bueno ya elegí, pero ven Bells acércate.- dije mientras le extendía mis brazos para que se acercara.

-Bueno ahora si canta- dijo ya a mi lado y dándome una hermosa sonrisa.

-Como ordene mi general- dije mientras me reía junto con ella por mi respuesta.

Me le acerque a el oído muy lentamente y empecé a cantarle

_Te he buscando tanto  
Y hoy que te he encontrado sé  
Que no hay nadie más._

Nunca he sido un santo  
Debo confesarlo ya  
Con honestidad.

Fueron tantas horas  
Tan solo y triste  
Hasta que te vi.

Tú llenas mi vida  
Tú llenas mi alma  
Por eso siempre quédate aquí  
Sólo déjate amar.

Un océano entero  
No me ha impedido  
Llegar hasta donde estás.

Todo lo que hago  
Te lo quiero entregar  
Y cada día más.

Fueron tantas horas  
Tan solo y triste  
Hasta que te vi.

Tú llenas mi vida  
Tú llenas mi alma  
Por eso siempre quédate aquí.  
Ámame y déjate amar  
Puedes en mí confiar  
Dime que estás sintiéndome  
Y puedes al fin verte en mí  
Verme en ti.

Siempre quédate aquí  
Tú llenas mi vida  
Tú llenas mi alma  
Por eso siempre déjate amar  
Porque no puedo si te vas respirar  
Dime que estás sintiéndome  
Déjate amar  
Que no ves que este amor es mi luz

Te he buscando tanto  
Y hoy que te he encontrado sé  
Que no hay nadie más

Cuando por fin termine no me pude aguantar y la besé, con toda la necesidad, el cariño y los sentimientos que sentía por ella, al momento no me respondió pero después cedió y pasó sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, la tome por la cintura mientras trazaba con mi lengua su labio inferior para profundizar el beso y sentir su suave y dulce boca, lo hizo sin pensar y de repente ella estaba recostada sobre el mueble y yo sobre ella. Nos separamos cuando se escapo un jadeo de sus labios pidiendo aire.

-Bella- le susurre yo mientras mordía cuidadosamente el lóbulo de su oreja y escuchaba como gemía por mi acto, eso hizo que me pusiera muy duro y no lo podía evitar necesitaba tenerla solo para mí.  
De manera rápida la alce, logrando que ella enredara sus piernas en mi cadera mientras íbamos directo a su cama, yo besaba su cuello tratando de grabarme su sabor por siempre mientras ella jugaba con mi cabello y gemía suavemente. Cuando por fin llegamos a su cuarto la deposite en su cama mientras comenzaba a meter mis manos por debajo de su blusa, su piel era como lo imaginaba suave, tersa. Comencé a dejar besos por toda su cara, cuello y suavemente comencé a bajar no quería asustarla y quería que todo fuera perfecto, esto no iba a ser solo sexo, ese lo había tenido muchas veces, esto era mucho mas era la primera vez que iba hacer el amor- porque si estaba sintiendo amor por Bella- comencé a levantar lentamente su camisa rozando sus senos, estaba excitada lo sabía, cuando rocé mis manos por sus senos para terminar de sacar su camisa, ella levanto los brazos para facilitarme el trabajo y dijo mi nombre en un suspiro.

-Edward- lo dijo tan bajo que si ni hubiera estado tan cerca no lo hubiera escuchado.

Después de eso ella se arriesgó y sentí como metía sus manos debajo de mi franela logrando que de mi garganta saliera un gruñido mezclado con su nombre sus caricias eran el cielo suaves, delicadas como ella.  
Me acerque lentamente al lóbulo de su oreja y mientras le daba un pequeño mordido le susurre.

-Te deseo Bella, te quiero.- dije para después volver a besas sus labios de forma más demandante, ya los dos nos encontrábamos sin ropa de la cintura para arriba, bueno Bella todavía tenia su sujetador blanco pero no duraría mucho, la quería ver completa sin nada que me impidiera apreciar su perfecto cuerpo.  
Cuando comencé a meter mis manos por su espalda para quitarle el sujetador y la besaba en la parte de sus pechos que sobresalía, sentí como se tensaba debajo de mis brazos y me separaba.

-Edward, detente por favor detente.- dijo mientras ponía sus manos en mi pecho para separarme de ella.

**Bella Pov**

Mientras Edward cantaba yo solo podía deleitarme con su voz, era hermosa, suave, cálida, lograba que la piel se me pusiera de punta, fue la sensación mas increíble que sentí, el me cantaba a mí al oído-cuantas fans soñarían con esto y era solo para mí- como nadie nunca lo había hecho y de seguro nadie lo iba a ser y esa canción denotaba tantos sentimientos, era lo que yo estaba comenzando a sentir por él, si lo sé es muy apresurado porque no tengo ni dos semanas de conocernos pero era como si estuviéramos predestinados no lo sé, pero desde que lo vi por primera vez no lo eh podido sacar de mi cabeza y ahora lo tengo así aquí conmigo cantándome al oído. Después de un rato sentí como ya la canción iba a culminar.

- Te he buscando tanto Y hoy que te he encontrado sé Que no hay nadie más.- en ese momento sentí como si una corriente eléctrica corriera por todo mi cuerpo su aliento se había colado por mi oído y había hecho estragos en mi.

En ese instante Edward se volteo para verme y sin pensar uní sus labios con los míos, esa sensación cálida volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo, sus labios eran suaves sabían a menta y se amoldaban de una manera increíble a los míos.

Después de un tiempo sentí como delineaba mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso para entrar y gustosa se lo concedí, su lengua era cálida y se sentía también.  
De un momento otro tuve que separarme porque un jadeo salió de mi boca anunciando que necesitaba aire. Pero los labios de Edward nunca se despegaron de mi cuerpo bajo a mi cuello y de mi boca salió un gemido se sentía tan bien estar así con él era un sensación increíble por mi mente no pasaba nada más que tenerlo así siempre que no se despegara de mi. De repente sentí como me alzaba haciendo que por inercia enredara mis piernas en su cintura.  
Cuando me fije ya estamos en mi cama y el encima de mí, por dios nunca había llegado tan lejos con un hombre era la primera vez pero no podía parar tenerlo así para mi, MIO, era una sensación increíble, de a poco sentí como sus manos invadían debajo de mi blusa sus manos eran suaves al contacto con mi piel, seguimos besándonos por un rato cuando sentí que levantaba mi camisa y por inercia lo único que pude hacer fue levantar los brazos para que la sacara y justo en ese momento de mi boca salió un gemido mezclado con su nombre.

Después de eso sentí la necesidad de sentirlo y metí mis manos de manera nerviosa bajo su camisa, sentí su perfecto cuerpo, sus músculos tensos por el deseo, su piel era suave y mientras más lo tocaba sentía como gruñía y decía mi nombre, eso me hacía sentir tan bien, yo provocaba esa reacciones en el, yo y sola mente yo.

Después de eso Edward volvió a dejar mis labios para ir al lóbulo de mi oreja y mientras lo mordía suavemente me susurro.

-Te deseo Bella, te quiero- por dios él a mi me quería tan pronto, pero no me importo me encanto que me lo dijera aunque fuera en este momento, eso me puso a mil quería tenerlo más junto a mí, así, seguimos besándonos.  
Poco a poco sentí como las manos de Edward se adentraban en mi espalda mientras sus labios dejaban cortos besos en la piel descubierta de mi pecho. Pero cuando sentí lo que iba hacer- iba a soltar mi sujetador- me di cuenta que esto iba mucho mas allá, pero yo todavía no estaba lista, ¿esta iba a ser mi primera vez? En un principio eso creía, pero no yo no quería que fuera así por más que sintiera muchas cosas por Edward todavía no estaba lista así que lo separe.

-Edward detente, por favor detente.- en ese momento vi como se alejaba de mí, vi en su mirada la confusión, estábamos en un momento mágico pero yo todavía no estaba lista.

-Bella perdón yo no quise me deje llevar- me dijo mientras se alejaba quedando sentado a un costado de la cama.- yo no quería hacerte sentir incomoda.

-N-no, no es eso Edward es lo que yo…- dios sentía mis mejillas arder no sabía cómo decirle que yo nunca había estado con ningún hombre es mas nunca había tenido un verdadero novio, el había sido mi primer beso- Edward lo que pasa es que yo nunca eh estado con un hombre, es la primera vez que esto me pasa.

-B-Bella ¿en serio?- pregunto y en su cara todavía lo único que había era confusión y vergüenza.

-Si Edward la verdad es que tú fuiste mi primer beso y pues mi primero en llegar tan lejos.- vi en sus ojos culpa y yo no lo quería ver así el no debería sentirse mal tenía que explicarle- Edward de verdad no me arrepiento de nada es más me encanto hasta el punto en que llegamos.- dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla.- es solo que entiéndeme todavía no estoy lista para ese paso, dame tiempo conozcámonos ¿sí? y después el tiempo dirá todo.

-Si tienes razón pequeña, será mejor que me vaya a dormir.- dijo mientras se paraba de mi cama para irse al sillón.- Buenas noches pequeña.

-Edward espera.- le dije mientras el volteaba y me miraba a los ojos.- por favor quédate aquí, no quiero estar sola y esta cama es lo suficientemente grande aquí cabemos los dos.

-¿Estás segura? De verdad no te quiero incomodar peque yo puedo dormir en el sillón.

-No Edward lo digo enserio quiero que te quedes, por favor.- en eso dio la vuelta y se metió a la cama junto conmigo.- espérame un segundo me voy a cambiar.- dije mientras me incorporaba para buscar mi pijama.

-¿Bella te molestaría que duerma en bóxers? es que dormir con pantalón es verdaderamente incomodo y no creo que tu ropa me quede como para que me prestes algo.

-Eh no tranquilo, ya vengo me voy a cambiar.- ahora si Bella dormirías con Edward y él en bóxers oh por dios, pero ya le dijiste así que no te puedes echar para atrás, después de esto me cambie poniéndome la pijama gracias que era la que mi madre me había regalado, porque me daría vergüenza salir con mi camiseta llena de agujeros y mis monitos desteñidos.

Cuando ya por fin estuve lista y salí del baño para encontrarme con la mejor imagen que pude haber tenido, Edward acostado en mi cama solo con unos bóxers negros que se ceñían perfectamente a su cuerpo, _esto va a ser lo más difícil de lo que pensé._  
Cuando noto mi presencia volteo su mirada para verme y pude notar como recorría mi cuerpo con la mirada y eso sin duda me cohibió. Sin decir una sola palabra me acosté en mi cama tapándome con la sabana y dándole la espalda a Edward.

-Buenas noches pequeña.- me dijo muy cerca de mi oído depositando un beso en mi sien.

-Buenas noches Eddie.- y no sé que me paso en ese momento, pero me voltee y le di un casto beso en sus labios, el solo sonrió y me acurruco contra él, y yo escondí mi cabeza en su pecho desnudo.  
Después de un momento caí en los brazos de Morfeo y escuchando como Edward me volvía a cantar al oído la misma canción que me canto hace unas horas, pero antes de dormirme escuche un "_te quiero pequeña_" pero estaba a tan grado de inconsciencia que quizás había sido mi mente haciéndome una mala jugada.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté todavía en los brazos de mis dios griego rodeando mi cintura, me removí muy lentamente para no despertarlo y poder hacer el desayuno, el día estaba despejado y la tormenta por fin había pasado, menos mal que le avisamos a los otros Cullen para que no se preocuparan por Edward.  
Había sido una gran noche dormir entre los brazos de Edward fue la mejor sensación que tuve y despertar así fue mucho mejor me confirmo que no había sido solo un sueño. Ya había preparado el desayuno cuando sentí que unos brazos me rodearan.

-Buenos días, pequeña- me dijo Edward mientras depositaba un beso en mi cuello que me hizo estremecer.

-Buenos días, Eddie- dije y después me voltee para darle un beso en los labios, ya era algo natural no lo podía evitar.  
Después de eso comimos, vimos un rato televisión hasta que Edward dijo que iría a cambiarse de ropa para volver ya que según el quería pasar toda su tarde conmigo, cosa que me alegro por completo, el quería pasar tiempo conmigo, que mas podía pedir. Cuando ya se iba a ir dio media vuelta y me llamo.

-Peque.- dijo mientras yo me volteaba para quedar frente a él.

-Dime Eddie.

-Bueno yo quería preguntarte si tu…

* * *

**Que querrá preguntarle Edward a Bella? eso lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alerts y favoritos**

**El próximo capítulo tardará un poco, ya que mi "madre" no ha publicado el cap 8 de esta historia, en cuanto lo tenga en mis manos lo subiré para ustedes, se que esperar es terrible..**

**Más reviews? Emmett tendrá un pucherito muy cuchi para que me den reviews *-***

**Tefy Stew***


	8. Chapter 8: Inesperado

**Esto es algo que ya sabemos todos, todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, Edward Cullen será mio, ella lo sabe ;).. La trama le pertenece a mi "Madre" Carmen Lobo**

* * *

**Edward Pov**

-Bueno yo quería preguntarte si tú...- le dije mientras su mirada estaba fija en mí. Pero por alguna extraña no me atreví a decir más nada- …Mmm nada peque olvídalo vuelvo mas tarde.

-Ok Eddie aquí te espero- me dijo mientras daba media vuelta para regresar a su departamento. Me fui directo a casa para poder cambiarme y regresar pronto para pasar toda la tarde con Bella.

Cuando llegue a mi casa como era de suponerse mi familia estaba como loca. Pensando que me había sucedido algo y la primera en hablar fue mi madre.

-Hijo- dijo mamá mientras llegaba y me abrazaba- ¿se puede saber dónde te metiste? nos tenias muy preocupados Edward Anthony Cullen, está bien que tengas 19 años pero eso no te da derecho a preocuparnos de esta manera.

-Mamá tranquila, perdón por no avisar pero es que no había señal en los teléfonos, me quede en casa de Bella, ella no dejo que me viniera con la tormenta de ayer.- al parecer mis palabras la tranquilizaron ya que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien hijo, pero no se la próxima encuentra la forma de avisar ¿sí?

-Está bien mamá.

Cuando entre a la casa todos estaban en la sala y como era de esperarse la mirada de Alice se clavó en mi, mostrándome que ella ya sabía lo que había pasado- si, mi hermana era un poco rara según ella sabia cosas del futuro- y por ende me tocaba un gran interrogatorio, así que después de saludarlos a todos me dirigí a mi cuarto esperando que ella apareciera y así fue.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, ahora mismo me vas a explicar cómo es eso que te quedaste en casa de Bella- dijo mientras entraba en mi cuarto.

-Bueno hermana así es me quede en casa de ella, pero solo porque no quiso que me viniera a la casa con la tormenta que había así que no pienses mal- dije con la mirada clavada en sus ojos verdes.

-Mmm, pero Eddie, cuéntame ¿hablaste con ella? ¿Qué te dijo?, ¿ya tengo cuñada nueva?... Cuenta, cuenta- dijo mientras daba saltitos como niña pequeña.

-Al, no paso nada no tienes cuñada nueva entiende que la acabo de conocer y yo quiero algo serio así que por favor déjame tranquilo que me tengo que cambiar para volver con Bells hoy pasare la tarde con ella- le dije tratando de que mi mentira sonara lo más creíble posible.

-Edward dime la verdad de lo que paso anoche, sé que me escondes algo- dijo mientras me miraba, como suponía no me creyó, esta enana me conocía tan bien.

Me dispuse a contarle todo claro guardándome ciertos detalles, como mi arranque de pasión, eso no era algo que se le dice a una hermana. Le dije todos los detalles que creía necesarios para que me dejara tranquilo, así que para esto le conté lo de mi cita con Bella mañana- que por cierto no tenía nada listo- sabía que si le decía ella me ayudaría y todo sería perfecto.

-Aww hermanito, que tierno que le hallas cantado, y tranquilo yo te preparo todo lo de mañana si que hazme el favor y ve a cambiarte para que te vayas a tu tarde romántica con Bells.

Y así lo hice me fue a arreglar para pasar toda mi tarde con Bella, cuándo y por fin estaba listo salí para dirigirme a su departamento.

-Mamá, hoy no vengo a almorzar pasare la tarde en casa de Bella- y dicho esto salí directo a mi volvo para irme a casa de mi ángel.

Mientras manejaba solo pensaba en ella y tenia bien claro lo que quería que pasara, la quería para mi, conmigo y aunque me daba miedo que ella no estuviera lista y mas por lo que paso anoche, no me podía arrepentir mañana en la cena le diría lo que sentía por ella para así saber si era correspondido.

**Bella pov**

Después de que Edward se fue me concentre en arreglar un poco mi departamento ya la próxima semana empezaba clases- si, se suponía que era hace una semana pero por problemas ahora empezaba el lunes siguiente- mientras continuaba con los arreglos en mi cuarto no podía dejar de pensar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, lo lejos que había llegado todo, era tan extraño nunca había sentido la necesidad de estar de ese modo con alguien, bueno tampoco es que haya tenido novios o algo parecido, pero con Edward era diferente me sentía segura y protegida, quizás por eso ayer llegamos tan lejos, ya no sabía que pensar apenas lo conocía yo no era así, aparte no sabía qué era lo que buscaba el conmigo quizás solo era una conquista mas y yo aquí como tonta sintiendo tantas cosas por él, la verdad ya ni sabía que sentía era extraña esta sensación, primero pensé que era simple amistad pero ¿con la amistad se puede llegar tan lejos como lo de ayer? No lo creo... ¿y ahora que voy hacer? no me puedo ilusionar como una tonta, él es solo mi amigo- _MI AMIGO_ grábatelo bien en la cabecita Isabella Swan- y nada más aparte una estrella famosa y reconocida como se iba a fijar en alguien tan simple como yo.

Sin dame cuenta ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde que Edward se fue, eso quería decir que estaba a punto de llegar y no me equivoque ya que unos minutos después escuche como alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Hola peque-dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba, _contrólate Bella_ me dijo mi subconsciente, cuando me quede embobada viéndolo-traje algunas frituras para nuestra tarde.

-Hola Eddie, eh sí que bueno porque la verdad no he surtido muy bien la despensa.- le dije mientras caminábamos a la sala.

-Bueno, ¿y qué hay preparado para nuestra tarde?

-Mmm pues ¿qué te parece si empezamos dando una vuelta por el campus? La verdad es que solo lo eh recurrido una vez y todavía no me acostumbro, ¿me acompañarías?- dije algo dudosa quizás el no quería salir.

-Claro peque lo que tú quieras.- y después de esto dejamos todas la cosas sobre la mesa y así dar una vuelta por el campus.

Mientras caminábamos conversábamos de temas triviales al parecer ninguno iba a tocar el tema de la noche pasada, y eso estaba mejor, todavía no me sentía capaz de hablar sobre aquello.

Nos sentamos debajo de un árbol que se encontraba en medio del campus para conversar un rato.

-Bueno, ¿y de que quieres hablar?- le dije mientras me acomodaba a su lado.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos preguntas sobre nosotros?, no sé lo que quieras saber de mi y luego yo te hago preguntas a ti.

-Ok, me parece bien pero como tú lo propusiste tu empiezas.

-Mmm haber déjame pensar.- dijo mientras tomaba su barbilla se veía como todo un intelectual así y me encantaba.- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-El azul y el verde.- este último tengo que admitir que se debía al color de sus ojos, pero claro yo no le podía decir eso- y ahora ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

-Pues me gusta mucho el marrón y el azul.- dijo mientras me veía directamente a los ojos, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando verdad, ¿le gustaba el marrón por el color de mis ojos?- ¿cuál es tu flor favorita?

Esa era sencilla así que se la respondí, pasamos mucho tiempo haciéndonos preguntas, me conto por que amaba tanto la música, que tocaba el piano y también la guitarra, su comida preferida era la italiana, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue saber que su libro favorito era orgullo y prejuicio, era tan irreal que tuviéramos tantas cosas en común, así se paso parte de la tarde hasta que notamos que eran caso las 6 nos dispusimos a volver a mi "departamento", cuando llegamos decidimos ver una película.

-Eddie yo quiero ver Romeo y Julieta.- le dije mientras hacia un puchero.

-Pero Bells ¿por qué mejor no vemos la profecía del no nacido?, es realmente buena- la verdad odiaba las películas de terror, así que no pensaba ceder.

-Noo, yo odio las películas de terror voy a tener pesadillas, por favor veamos Romeo y Julieta.- le dije volviendo hacer otro puchero made in Alice.

-Peque, ¿cómo resistirme si pones esos ojitos y ese puchero tan adorable?- dijo haciendo que me sonrojara por completo.- Esta bien veamos Romeo y Julieta, pero...- en ese instante lo interrumpí no me gustaban esos "peros".

-¿pero qué?- le dije esperando una respuesta.

-Después veras conmigo la profecía del no nacido- dijo usando todo el poder de su mirada sobre mí, y como decirle que no si me miraba de esa manera.

-Ok, está bien pero será tu culpa si tengo pesadillas.

-Tranquila yo voy a estar para velar tu sueño así que no tendrás pesadillas.- dijo mientras se acercaba y me abrazaba dejando un beso en mi frente, cuando analice sus palabras me di cuenta de algo ¿se iba a queda de nuevo? No se lo pregunte por el hecho de no dañar el momento.- Bueno vamos a ver tu amada película... espero que llores un poco- lo dijo tan bajo como para que no escuchara pero aun así supe lo que decía.

-Pues para tu agrado lo más seguro es que llore.

Después de esto puse la película en el DVD, amaba esta historia era tan romántica y trágica a la vez, claro que por primera vez no le preste la completa atención ya que Edward me había abrazado y cada tiempo dejaba besos sobre mi cabello o jugaba con mis dedos. Cuando la película estaba por terminar, no sé cómo pero Edward me había tomado de la cara y estampo de nuevo sus labios sobre los míos, en un momento no le correspondí pero de pronto mis manos comenzaron a tener vida propia y se situaron en su cuello atrayéndolo más hacia mí. Nuestras bocas encajaban perfectamente tenían una sincronía única, hasta que una voz en mi cabeza me hizo reaccionar _¿Bella qué demonios haces? ¿Estás segura de que así quieres las cosas? ¿Pretendes que se descontrole todo como anoche?_, esas simples preguntas me hicieron tensar y al parecer Edward lo noto ya que poco a poco se fue separando de mí.

-Bella yo…discúlpame de verdad.- me dijo totalmente apenado.-yo sé lo que me dijiste ayer pero no me puedo contener no se qué me pasa contigo.- dijo pero se cayó en el momento que puse mis dedos sobre sus labios.

-Tranquilo Eddie, no te tienes que disculpar la verdad yo también permití que pasara.

-No, Bella es que tu no entiendes tu me encantas eres diferente a todas yo...yo nunca había sentido nada por nadie pero contigo es diferente siempre quiero estar junto a ti, protegerte, quererte- dijo y por segunda vez desde que los conozco sus mejillas tomaron un ligero color rosa- Yo pensaba esperar lo juro, tenía todo listo para nuestra salida y sé que pensaras que estoy loco por que apenas nos conocemos, pero me gustas Bella, yo te quiero.

Dios todo lo que me decía era tan increíble, yo le gustaba me quería, pero era tan rápido tan inesperado, sus palabras, lo que hacía por mí como me trataba y las ilusiones que crecían en mi pecho sin poderlas reprimir, tenía que aceptarlo yo también sentía cosas por Edward y quizás este era el momento de decirlo.

-Bella dime algo, aunque sea que no siente lo mismo pero dime...- y antes que terminara lo detuve.

-Cállate- dije y puede ver cómo me miraba atónito por lo que acababa de decir- Edward yo también siento cosas por ti, pero no se que son, llevamos tan poco conociéndonos tengo miedo de que todo sea mentira de que me despierte y este en mi cuarto sola, que todo esto solo fuera una invención de mi imaginación.- no encontraba otra forma de decirle todo lo que sentía y solo esperaba su respuesta.

-Ay mi niña, esto no es un sueño es realidad yo también siento cosas por ti TE QUIERO y aunque no nos conocemos lo suficiente pro lo podemos hacer pero juntos, por favor dame la oportunidad- me dijo mientras tomaba mis manos- Isabella Swan ¿me dejarías conocerte, entrar a tu vida y demostrarte lo que siento?- de pronto se quedo callado y yo no sabía que decir pero de un momento a otro volvió hablar- Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Que Edward Cullen el famoso cantante- dios griego- me estaba pidiendo que fuera su novia, que estuviera a su lado. Esto era un sueño no podía ser verdad ¿o sí? Al parecer si por que todavía tenía a este hombre frente a mí esperando una respuesta, una que ni yo misma sabia, me daba miedo de que todo fuera un sueño de que si le decía que si iba a desaparecer, pero por otra parte me quería arriesgar lo quería conocer, estar junto a él.

Al parecer tenía mucho rato metida en mis pensamientos ya que no me di cuenta de que en la cara de Edward había formada una mueca de preocupación y desilusión quizás pensaba que le diría que no, pero eso no era justo lo que yo tenía pensado.

-Edward, ¿todo lo que me dices es cierto?- era una pregunta sin sentido pero sin pedirlo salió de mis labios.

-Claro que es cierto cielo, pero que me dices, ¿me aceptas en tu vida?

-Si Eddie te acepto en mi vida y acepto entrar al a tuya- le dije mientras esbozaba una inmensa sonrisa y el hacía lo mismo mientras me acercaba más a su cuerpo.

- Gracias- beso- mi- beso- niña- beso- te- beso- quiero.- y así nos fundimos en un beso tierno sin ninguna otra intención si no demostrar lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Quizás muchos piensen que es apresurado, pero yo lo quería intentar era mi primer novio, mi primer beso, mi primer amor, tenía que disfrutarlo y esperar que esto nunca se acabara. Después de nuestra declaración mutua Edward me hizo ver la película de terror que él quería, cada cierto rato saltaba del susto o escondía mi rostro en el pecho de Edward mientras el frotaba mi espalda y soltaba pequeñas risitas. Por fin la película había acabado pero yo no me quería mover de mi sitio quería permanecer así entre los brazos de Edward.

-Amor, creo que será mejor que me valla, son cerca de las 10 de la noche.

-Eddie yo se que te sonara raro pero no te vayas si no, no podre dormir después de esa película ¿quédate si?- de verdad quería que se quedara solo para sentirlo a mi lado y de seguro esa película iba lograr que tuviera pesadillas.

-Está bien amor pero deja que llame a mi casa para avisar, si supieras como estaban cuando llegue hoy a la casa.- dijo mientras se reía.

Tomo el celular de su bolsillo, pero como si fuera magia entro una llamada de Alice

-Hey enana- le dijo Edward mientras me acercaba más a su pecho y esperaba la respuesta de Alice.

-Gracias enana, mira por favor di en la casa que hoy me quedo aquí con Bella. No Alice no es lo que piensas así que por favor simplemente avisa para que no se preocupen- en ese momento entendí lo que le dijo Alice y mis mejillas deberían estar más rojas que un tomate- Ok enana y gracias por todo, nos vemos mañana.- colgó el teléfono y poso sus ojos en mi.

-Peque, Alice te manda saludos y dice que mañana viene para ayudarte a arreglar para nuestra cena.

-Eh ok, lo había olvidado- la mirada curiosa de Edward se poso en mis mejillas para después pasar el dorso de su mano sobre ellas.

-¿Porque te avergüenzas mi niña?, tranquila no hay importancia de que no te acordaras de la cena mañana igual yo te lo iba a recordar- si supiera que no es por eso el color de mis mejillas si no por la insinuación de Alice que a pesar de no haberla escuchado sabia de que se trataba.

-Eh no es eso, es sobre lo que te dijo Alice cuando le dijiste que te quedabas- y pude ver como comprendía lo que le quería decir.

-Tranquila peque, ella se hace películas en su cabeza, a parte yo voy a respetar tu decisión hasta que esté lista- dijo mientras dejaba un casto beso en mis labios.- Por qué mejor ahora no vamos a dormir si?

-Ok, está bien vamos, pero no creo que pueda pegar un ojo en toda la noche después de esa película.

-Tranquila ya verás que si puedes.

Nos dirigimos al cuarto, mientras yo entraba al baño para ponerme mi pijama Edward me esperaba listo para dormir, cuando entre ya me esperaba sobre la cama, así que no lo hice esperar me subí a la cama para después acurrucarme en su pecho, escuche como tarareaba una canción en mi odio que imagine era de su Cd y me decía un "te quiero" al que yo le respondí con otro "te quiero" para que después siguiera tarareando la canción y con ese sonido caí en los brazos de Morfeo, aunque en este caso eran los de Edward que rodeaban mi cintura.

* * *

**Lo sé, me darán caza hasta encontrarme y drenar mi cuerpo completamente de sangre, Alice me lo dijo.. **

**MIL DISCULPAS! no podía actualizar porque mi madre no había escrito más capitulos, tengo que esperar a que ella los escriba y yo con muchísimo gusto los traigo recién salidos del horno**

**Sooo, pasemos al capitulo, que les pareció? yo quise matar a Edward cuando se acobardó al principio del cap, ustedes no? y es tan tierno imaginarmelo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas *-***

**Quiero sus opiniones sobre el cap :)**

**también muchísimas gracias por los reviews, alerts y favorites hacen que mi felicidad aumenten ;)**

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap**

**Reviews?**

**Tefy Stew***


End file.
